Coming Back to Forks
by your.thebest
Summary: Instead of Edward leaving during New Moon, Bella Left to Florida. 2 years later Bella Comes back to Forks with her fiancé to introduce him to Charlie. DARK CULLENS ExB
1. Chapter 1

Dark Cullens...You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight.

This is just the beginning.

Read and Review. Do you like it?

* * *

**During New Moon.**

_What if Jasper bit me? What if he didn't? What if Victoria comes back? What if Edward leaves me? What if Edward and I weren't met to be? What if he wasn't my soul mate? What if he wanted my blood and nothing more? What if one day Edward killed me? What if he's just using me?  
_  
I thought all night after I came back from the Cullen. Today's my 18 birthdays, and my boyfriend brother tried to eat me.

_What if is whole family lost control? What if they don't even like me? What if they kill me? What if I leave Edward...dad...Forks?  
_  
I could leave. But do I want to leave? I don't want to but I have to.  
So I decide to go to Florida with my mom.

**4 year later in Florida Bella is 22**  
**Present time**

"Bella would you marry me" he ask on his knees.  
"Yes!" I screamed and kiss Mark all over is face.  
The beach was the perfect place to propose. It's the first time Mark and I met.

**-Flashback- Bella age 21 in Florida**

I was coming out of class in university of Florida; I went down to the beach were mom and I use to sunbath so I can study. When I sat down and started to read when a dog came and sat next to me. That's when I saw him running toward me with a leash on his hand.  
"Sorry about Beans" he said patting the dog and I stood up from the blanket. "He can be a little rough sometimes"

"It's fine" I added in, "actually he just sat down next to me" I said with a little giggle. The dog, Beans, was licking my knee.  
"Beans stop licking the beautiful girl" he said smirking. I blushed like always and bit my lower lip.  
"I'm Mark Kennedy" he said extending his hand for me to shake.  
"Isabella Swan but call me Bella," I said shaking his hand.  
"So what are you doing on the beach alone" Mark said looking around.  
"Studying" I said pointing over my shoulder to the blanket, umbrella, water and book I had on the sand.  
"Oh are you going to be done soon? …I mean are you busy after this? Maybe I can take you out to dinner." he said scratch behind his head.  
"I love to. I mean I'm free right now."  
"Great let me help you clean this up"

"So tell me about your self" I ask Mark while walking to my car dropping off my stuff.  
"I'm Mark Kennedy. I'm 23 years old. I'm a chef; my parents own a chain of restaurants. I live with Beans in a  
house I just bought off the beach and when I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful women with your big brown eyes and brown hair with a hint of red. . And I'm sort of mad Beans saw you first" he said and chuckle the last part. I laugh at that part and Mark stop walking "and you have the most wonderful smile and laugh" I bit my lower lip and the rest was history.

After dropping off my stuff at my car Mark said the restaurant was a walking distance and they had an outdoor dining so Beans could be with us.  
"Tell me about yourself Bella" he asked,  
"I go to university of Florida studying to be a publisher. I'm 21. My mom is a teacher. I never had a dog and I'm sorry I'm not dressed up for this date," I stated. I was wearing flip-flops, Jean shorts and a purple v-neck shirt with a necklace of a key from Tiffany's. Mark was wearing jean shorts and a guns and roses shirt and Black converse.  
"It's all right you look great and here we are." he said motioning to this fancy ass restaurant I cant even afford to look at. "Occupy yourself Beans and behave" Mark said while grabbing my hand. Beans barked making mark and I to stop.  
Beans started to licked where our hand intertwined.  
"I wonder what that means," I said with a chuckle.  
"I do" Mark said opening the door "but I hate to freak you out"  
When we walked in he took me straight to the kitchen.  
While in the kitchen I looked around and it was super busy

"Um Mark I don't think we belong in here." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, there was fire on pots and pads with people yelling at each other to hurry the order up.

"Its fine, for our first date I want to cook for you" he said while pulling out a stool and placing across a metal counter. "What? No no no it's ok. A sandwich is fine. You don't..."  
"Maaarrk" the cooks and chefs cut me off when they saw him. "I insist Bella, plus I own this restaurant"  
"No, really don't" I started to stand up from the stool. "Wait you what?" did I hear the last part right?  
"Hi I'm Sabrina" A girl next to me popped up "I'm Marks' cousin"  
"Bella" I said  
"Wow Mark are you on a date? You never date" Sabrina said looking at Mark with wide eyes. "He doesn't date really so give him a chance," Sabrina whispered in my ear while Mark had his back turned.  
"It was nice meeting you Bella bye Mark" and with that Sabrina left the kitchen.  
"Sorry about that" Mark said handing me bottled water "She's my cousin and is manager of the restaurant. So are you  
allergic to anything?"  
"Nope" I said looking around the kitchen "What are you going to make?"  
"A Bella special" he smirked and turning around to get ingredients.

"Do you want anything else" Mark asked me while handing me a plate full of food.  
"A beer or wine is fine" I said placing a napkin on my lap. He handed me a beer and he drank some of his beer.  
After dinner and two beers later Mark and Beans walked me to my car  
"I had a great time" I said as soon as I saw my car "we could do this again"  
"I would love to do this again" and Beans barked making both of us laugh.  
"Um here's my number or just visit me at the restaurant"  
"yeah here's mine" and we exchanges numbers "bye Bella" Mark said and kisses me on my cheek.  
"Bye" I said and got in my car. When I arrived home mom and Phil were asleep. I still lived with my mom since she still thinks I can't go on my own since I came back from forks.  
When I left forks I only got one letter from the Cullen to come back and that was it. I didn't bring anything from Forks back to Florida. I left all my clothes and pictures and personal belonging over there. The night I arrived from the Cullen's it took two hours to deicide to leave Forks. Charlie tried to convince me for half an hour to say but I wouldn't budge. I was scared that Alice would see the future and come and convince me to stay but she never did.

When I arrive at mom I called Charlie to tell anybody who ask for me that I wanted to change so I moved back with my mom. Charlie said everybody in town ask for me except for the Cullen's. Of course Edward could just read Charlie mind but Charlie never knew the real reason I left. I'm scared shitless of vampires. I try not to remember Edward and sometimes I cant. Renee never asks me why I wanted to leave forks and I never mention anything to anyone. I think moving was a good move for me.

Mark and I went on a date every time I didn't have class and work. Sometimes Mark would visit the boutique I worked and bring me flowers or candy or food. All the girls and manager would say he's a keeper and a part of me thinks he is.

After 3 months of dating mark he drove us to the New York to meet his parents. I was scared shitless. I've only meet two parents, the Cullen's and now Mark's. Marks parents were in the late forties and both had salt and pepper hair. Mark mother Ana told story about Mark when he was younger and Mark father Alex said I was a keeper. That the day I knew I love Mark Kennedy. Mark and I had so many things in common we will  
probably never get bored of each other. But a little tiny part of me said he was no Edward Cullen. While driving back home I told Mark to pull over to a hotel and stay the night. That night I lost my virginity to him. I had my fair share of dates and wild parties while in college but I wanted to wait I wanted to wait for someone like Mark. Of course checking in the hotel, Mark got the suit with the Jacuzzi. I remember that day very clearly.  
**  
-Flashback-  
**  
"You didn't have to get a jacuzzi you know" I said taking off my shoes and pants and walking around the room with a black t-shirt and my dark blue boy shorts.  
"I know I know just watch, when we get home I'm going to get one for the house just remind me" he said taking off his shirt and pants sitting down in front of the couch with his boxers. Even though we still haven't had sex we saw each other naked many times. Marks give me his infamous lick of my pussy and I give him the best of my blow. And on Tuesdays we did my favorite sixty-nine position. I sat down next to him with my legs draped over his lap.

"What are we watching?" I ask him pulling my hair into a bun.  
"We are watching you get into that pink bikini I like and going into that Jacuzzi " he said pointing to the luggage and then to he Jacuzzi.  
"Okay okay " I said getting up while bending over to get my suit. Mark then grabbed my ass and kiss me.  
"I'll be the good looking one in the Jacuzzi" he said grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Trust me when we get home I'll remind you to get one of these" I said sipping the wine. Mark had his arm draped over me and giving me open kisses on my shoulder and neck. Even though I still live with my Renee  
I spend most of my weekends with Mark. Mark even ask me to move in with him but I got to scared and said soon.  
"Bella" mark whispered to me. I open one of my eyes and looked at Mark.  
"Mark" "Belllllla" "Mark" I said again and went over and straddled him. "Ugh Bella" he said and started to kiss my cleavage.

"Mark" I whispers and lifted up his face to kiss his lips. At first our kiss was sweet then needed then rough. I felt one of his hands traveling up my thigh to my ass and giving it a squeeze then massaging it. With his other hand he was moving it from my thigh all the way up to the side of my beast and back down. Mark knew just what I wanted.  
"I'm ready" I whispered to him looking at him.  
"Are you sure"  
"yes" I whispered and he plunged his tongue in my mouth. After a while he lifted me up and carried me to the bed with my legs wrapped around him. He had one arm under my ass and his other hand holding my back. When he put me on the bed he settles between my legs. Slowly but surly he started to kiss my cleavage and untie my top. He started to suck on my tits and massage the other when he removed my top.  
"So mine so perfect," Mark whispered as he kissed his way down. He put both my legs over his shoulder when he got my bikini bottom off. He started to lick and circle my clit while I grabbed his head. Then I felt one of his fingers in me and moved it upward. In, out, upward, lick, suck, in, out, lick, in out. That's when I started to feel my orgasm coming.

"Say my name Bella. Make everyone hear it" and I screamed his name. Mark was still licking me and I grabbed his hair and pulled him up and shoved my tongue in his mouth. I could still taste myself on him and we both moaned. Mark started to remove his swimsuit and open my legs wider "I love you Bella Swan" he whispered to me and slowly entered me. A tear rolled of my eye when he broken the barrier and Mark kissed it while circling my clit. Mark then started to pull in then out, in and out grabbing my leg and threw it over his side and moving a little to get a better angle. Moans and grunts filled the room and probably the floor. After 3 of my own orgasm and 2 of Mark plus the time he wanted to finish between my tits we both fell sleep tangled between the  
bed sheet, cum and sweat. Two weeks later I decided to move in with Mark Kennedy.

**-Present Time-**

Everyone around us started to clap.  
"I'm getting married!" I yelled with the top of my lungs like a crazy person and kissed Mark all over again. Mark was still on his knees.

Beans was barking and everybody was cheering for us.  
I couldn't wait to tell my parents. Renee, Phil…. and Charlie…. in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

I did this whole chapter last night on my itouch.  
Currently listening to: lovers who uncover by the little ones…. wait song changed so now its Coming Home by The 88.  
But you guys don't care, so on with the story.

I don't own Twilight or anything involving it.

P.s Can you picture Mark Kennedy as Emile Hirsch?

* * *

**Bella POV**  
**-Present day in Florida-**

"Mom were home" I yelled when Mark and I entered the house. We stood in living room when Phil and Renee entered the room.  
"Hey you two your..."  
"I'm getting married!" I screamed again cutting off my mom and holding up my hand to showed Phil and mom my ring.  
"yeahhh!" Renee yelled "My baby getting married!" and ran up toward me, grabbed my hand to take a closer look at the ring.  
"Finally" Phil told Mark patting him on the back "you take care of her and good luck talking to Charlie." shit Charlie in Forks fuck fuck fuck.  
"This is expensive" Renee said looking over to Mark.  
"I'll give the world to Bella if I need to." Mark said looking in my eyes.  
"I love you babe" I told him and kissed him. The ring was from Tiffany's and those shits are expensive.  
"When are you going to tell Charlie?" Mom asked me.  
"I'll call him right now" I said and pulled out my phone.  
"Why don't you go to Forks Bella?" Phil asks me sitting down and dragging mom right next to him.  
"I can take on the chief of police of Forks" Mark said with a chuckle "I took Phil and his minor league players right?" Phil and Renee laugh along when I started to dial.

_Ring ring ring_

Nothing "um hello dad?" the ringing stop but I didn't hear anything. "Hello" I said again.  
"Well well well if it isn't Bella Swan" a pixie voice said in the other line. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I freaked out and I hung up. My Ex-best friend just picked up Charlie's' house phone.  
"What happen honey?" Mom asks me with a worried look on her face. Shit shit shit I don't want to go back to Forks but I miss Charlie.  
"No he wasn't there, I think he's working." I said and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and Mark came in the kitchen and stood in front of me.  
"I know that face Bella what wrong" he said grabbing my hand and kiss my ring.  
"Do you want to visit Forks and my dad?" I asked hoping he said no. Which I doubt he'll say.  
"I would like to meet your father" he said with a shrug. "But it's up to you if you want to visit your old town with a and I quote bunch of weirdo's end quote" he said with a smile.  
"If we do go we'll stay for 5 days" I said biting my nails.  
"What really wrong Bells? Look at you, you're biting your nails." he said looking at me with concern look in his face.  
"Nothing I'm going to call Charlie again."

_Ring ring ring_

Nothing again "hello?" I said  
"Bella" I heard a deep voice say on the other line. Emmett Cullen.  
"Is Charlie there" be cool stay cool. They can hear fear and Jasper and sense it. Great.  
"We ate him" and I heard the dial tone. No, I must be hearing wrong.  
"Bella what's wrong" Mark ask, pulling me so I sat on his lap in the kitchen chair.  
"I think, I dialed the wrong number" and dialed again.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring_  
Nothing.

Shit shit shit.  
Did they really eat Charlie? They can't their vegetarians.  
"Mom!" I yelled "Do you have the number of the police offices in Forks?"  
"I lost it"  
No she didn't, she replaces it. I looked in the telephone book and there was the number.

_Ring ring ring_

"Charlie Swan speaking." He's alive! He lives.  
"Hey dad."  
"Bells?"  
"Hey yeah it's me." I said on marks lap and biting my nail.  
_"Stop freaking out" _Mark whispered and hold my hand.  
"Bells, how are you I haven't heard from you on months" yeah I really don't talk to Charlie anymore. I call him at least once a month but our conversation never lasted more than hour.  
"Well I'm happy to say I'm now engaged " I said looking at mark and kissing him.  
"What? Bells I haven't even meet him." Charlie said with a chuckle.  
"Well do you want to? For 5 days at least then you can come to New York for the wedding when we plan it."  
"Well I have to meet him Bells. I have to give him my infamous speech about if he hurts you and your clumsiness."  
"Haha you'll just tell him to carry an emergency kit with him at all times."  
"Haha well at least you still have your humor"  
"The only thing I lost was my clumsiness thanks to the sand" I said and I lost my virginity and now a sex addict thanks to Mark but no need to tell him that.  
"Really? Now I have to make up something else" he said with a chuckle  
"Haha so I'll call you when we have everything set up ok dad?"  
"Sure Bells. I can't wait to see you again and the lucky man..."  
"Mark his name is Mark"  
"Mark what?"  
"Mark I'll-tell-you-his-last-name-later-so-you-don't-have-to-look-him-up" I said with a laugh  
"very funny Bells"  
"well I'm serious dad, I'll talk to you soon"  
"yeah yeah bye Bells take care"  
"you too bye dad"  
_Click_

"That wasn't so bad" Mark said kissing my cheek "You look happy when you talk to him"  
"I do? I mean..." and was cut off by my phone ring.

_Unknown number_

Should I answer it? I never get unknown numbers.  
"Are you going to answer that Bella" Mark asks me looking at my phone that was in my hand.  
"No. come on let's go check the airlines" I said standing up.  
"I'll be in the living room with your parents" and Mark stood up and left. I went to grab a pen a notebook and a bottle of water.

_Ring ring ring_  
_Unknown number  
_  
Shit might as well answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Bella?" a voice said  
"hello who's this?"  
"Your future father in law." Alex? Marks dad?  
"Alex? Hey I guess good news travel fast huh?" I said with a laugh. "How's Ana?" nothing "Hello Alex? Are you there?" Nothing  
"Alex call me back when you have reception and tell Ana I said hello." I said  
"Bella."  
"Alex, are you ok? Do you want to talk to Mark?"  
"It's Carlisle" I froze. Why would he call me? Why would Alice and Emmett pick up Charlie's house phone and say they ate Charlie?  
"Bella I want you to come home" I didn't say anything. I was still in shock. I mean how did they get my number? Not even Charlie has my number he only has Renee house number.  
"Just come back to us and everything will be fine" he continued.  
"No." I said and hung up  
Shit! I grew some balls didn't I?  
I walked in the living room and saw my family laughing and talking about Forks. I started to wonder what Carlisle said, "Come back to us and everything will be fine". If Alice is seeing my future then she'll know when I'll arrive at Forks and how long I'm going to stay. Mark knew that I had a boyfriend name Edward Cullen in Forks when I was in high school and I left him to come to Florida. Mark knew that Edward use to tell me we were soul mates _minus the soul._ Mark was never jealous of Edward and he shouldn't I love Mark.  
"Bella what did your father say?" my mother ask me as I walked behind Mark.  
"Nothing just curious about Mark" I said hugging him from behind.  
"When are planning to leave?" Phil ask.  
"Who knows" I said pulling Mark up with me.  
"Mark and I should go celebrate our engagement." I said grabbing his nice firm without my mother looking. "Don't you think so Mark?" I look up to him and giving him a sly smile.  
"Bella's right! Bye Renee bye Phil" Mark said dragging me out the front door.  
"Bye mom bye Phil" I said winking at them and closing the front door.

"Let's see where should we have sex" I said standing in Mark/my living room with my pink lacy bra and boy shorts.  
"We haven't been on the couch in a long time" Mark said taking off his pants and shirt.  
"mhh" I said pretending to think.  
Mark grabbed my hips and bends me over the arm of the couch so my ass was in the air.  
"Perfect" he said and started to kiss me neck. I felt his dick on my ass and I moved my hips  
"your fucken perfect" he said unhooking my bra and grabbing my tits.  
"Oh yeah?" I told him "show me how perfect."  
"I'll fucken show you" he said pulling off my underwear and got on his knees. He flipped me over and sat me down on the arms of the couch and started to eat me out.  
"I fucken love your pussy" he said licking and nibbling my clit.  
"Fuck, come on baby make me cum. Ugh god you're so good with your fucken tongue." I moaned.  
"Let me hear who you're engaged too! Come on baby. Let the whole fucken beach know who's making you cum."  
"fucck Mark god Mark…Right there fuck yes marrrrk" I yelled and let my orgasm take over.  
"My turn" Mark said and bend me over on the arm of the couch and thrust in me.  
"Fuck" we both yelled  
"Fuck Bella your so tight" he moaned and pulled out of me and shoved his dick back in me.  
"Come on babe is that all you got?" I question him. He loves it when he's in control and I love it when he's in control.  
"Fuck Bells on your knees" he said and pulled out of me. I got on my knees and he started to fuck my mouth.  
"Fuck Bells your fucken perfect all over" he grunted. I moaned and started to pump the rest of his dick that I couldn't fit. I heard his moans get louder and I deep throated him thanks to my non gagging reflects.  
"Fuck Bells shit shit shit." he grunted and felt his hot cum slide down my throat. I swallows all of it and stood back up.  
"I fucken love you with all my heart Bells" Mark told me carrying me over to the couch and spooning me. My back against his front. He grabbed my hand with my ring on it and kissed it. I looked over my shoulder a him and kisses him.  
"Remind me to throw this couch away" I said with a laugh.  
"If were going to throw the couch away might as well use it up" He said grabbing my tits.  
"Round two already?" I question him  
"You better get use to more rounds than two" Mark said kissing me as positioning himself between my legs.

**3 weeks later  
**  
_Ring ring ring_**  
**  
"Hello?"  
"Yes can I speak to the famous chief of police of Forks? It's his wonderful beautiful daughter Bella" I said in the phone.  
"Bella how's are you?" Charlie said  
"Great! I'm calling to say we are arriving in forks 2 days from now in the morning and Mark and I are going to rent a car and drove to forks. Sooo well be at the house around 5" I was at Marks\my place and he and I were suppose to be packing but he had to work late night tonight and close the kitchen.  
"Alright kid I'll get the couch ready for him" what oh come on hell no!  
"What dad why? He could sleep with me he already does." whoops shit shit. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.  
"Nope sorry bells what if he kicks you in his sleep or something"  
"he doesn't, I mean, I live with him dad"  
"You what?" oh shit now he's going to think his daughters a slut.  
"I live with him dad. I moved in with him a while ago" I said folding my shirts, skirt and pants to take to forks.  
"Why don't I know this Bells? I mean give me his last name, let me check if he good credit at least" I had to laugh at that.  
"Dad don't worry, he's the one, trust me and his credit is fine so is his money and his parents and savings and his house has an alarm and he has a dog and he has a bat under the bed...just don't worry dad."  
"Alright I believe you Bells but if he does sleep with you in your room I want the door open all the time." Just because your not having sex doesn't mean I don't have to.  
"Gosh dad you make me sound like I'm 18 again or something."  
"Yeah well I just miss you kid I can't believe I'm growing old."  
"You're not growing old dad your perfect."  
"Yeah well let me just ask you are you getting married because your pregnant?" what?  
"What no dad. I haven't... We haven't even thought about children yet"  
"oh right well" gosh this is embarrassing  
"yeah I have to pack."  
"Right bye Bells"  
"bye dad"

"Wow Forks is all green and nature-y"  
"I know I just had to leave" I told Mark as we were driving in Forks and I was giving mark directions.  
"Right here. Turn left"  
"The white house?"  
"Yup"  
Mark pulled up and parked in front of the house. Charlie cruiser wasn't there so he's probably working.

"Come on let go christen my old room" I said with a wink and jumped out of the car.  
"Oh no you don't." he stopped me and sat me on top of the trunk of the car.  
"Let's see" Mark said pretending to think and scratching his chin  
"We join the mile high club." I nodded at that. "We did it in the car" he said. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me  
"Right..." I said and started to kiss his neck.  
"I want to do you on the floor. On the door..."  
"And on the grass and in my ass?" I question him.  
"God I love you" Mark said against my lips.  
"I love you too" I said jumping off the car.  
"Let me open the front door so we can bring our luggage in" I said walking toward the front door. Mark walked in the house with two of our luggage and I walked back toward the trunk. I felt a gust of wind and I looked toward my left toward the wood and I saw them.  
The Cullen. They were standing in the wood. **(A/n you know in the New Moon picture how they look sorta evil? Picture that)**  
Emmett was on the left and then Rosalie then Edward, Carlisle_,_ Esme, Alice then Jasper all in a row. They were staring at me and doing nothing else.  
I freaked out and tuned around and looked in the trunk. I got my luggage out and close the trunk and headed toward the house. I heard a chuckle and looked over my shoulder at the Cullen. Jasper stepped forward a couple of steps and I started to feel drowsy.

* * *

Read Review and pass on this story.

Thanks

I did this whole chapter last night on my itouch.  
Currently listening to: lovers who uncover by the little ones…. wait song changed so now its Coming Home by The 88.  
But you guys don't care, so on with the story.

I don't own Twilight or anything involving it.

P.s Can you picture Mark Kennedy as Emile Hirsch?

* * *

**Bella POV**  
**-Present day in Florida-**

"Mom were home" I yelled when Mark and I entered the house. We stood in living room when Phil and Renee entered the room.  
"Hey you two your..."  
"I'm getting married!" I screamed again cutting off my mom and holding up my hand to showed Phil and mom my ring.  
"yeahhh!" Renee yelled "My baby getting married!" and ran up toward me, grabbed my hand to take a closer look at the ring.  
"Finally" Phil told Mark patting him on the back "you take care of her and good luck talking to Charlie." shit Charlie in Forks fuck fuck fuck.  
"This is expensive" Renee said looking over to Mark.  
"I'll give the world to Bella if I need to." Mark said looking in my eyes.  
"I love you babe" I told him and kissed him. The ring was from Tiffany's and those shits are expensive.  
"When are you going to tell Charlie?" Mom asked me.  
"I'll call him right now" I said and pulled out my phone.  
"Why don't you go to Forks Bella?" Phil asks me sitting down and dragging mom right next to him.  
"I can take on the chief of police of Forks" Mark said with a chuckle "I took Phil and his minor league players right?" Phil and Renee laugh along when I started to dial.

_Ring ring ring_

Nothing "um hello dad?" the ringing stop but I didn't hear anything. "Hello" I said again.  
"Well well well if it isn't Bella Swan" a pixie voice said in the other line. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I freaked out and I hung up. My Ex-best friend just picked up Charlie's' house phone.  
"What happen honey?" Mom asks me with a worried look on her face. Shit shit shit I don't want to go back to Forks but I miss Charlie.  
"No he wasn't there, I think he's working." I said and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and Mark came in the kitchen and stood in front of me.  
"I know that face Bella what wrong" he said grabbing my hand and kiss my ring.  
"Do you want to visit Forks and my dad?" I asked hoping he said no. Which I doubt he'll say.  
"I would like to meet your father" he said with a shrug. "But it's up to you if you want to visit your old town with a and I quote bunch of weirdo's end quote" he said with a smile.  
"If we do go we'll stay for 5 days" I said biting my nails.  
"What really wrong Bells? Look at you, you're biting your nails." he said looking at me with concern look in his face.  
"Nothing I'm going to call Charlie again."

_Ring ring ring_

Nothing again "hello?" I said  
"Bella" I heard a deep voice say on the other line. Emmett Cullen.  
"Is Charlie there" be cool stay cool. They can hear fear and Jasper and sense it. Great.  
"We ate him" and I heard the dial tone. No, I must be hearing wrong.  
"Bella what's wrong" Mark ask, pulling me so I sat on his lap in the kitchen chair.  
"I think, I dialed the wrong number" and dialed again.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring_  
Nothing.

Shit shit shit.  
Did they really eat Charlie? They can't their vegetarians.  
"Mom!" I yelled "Do you have the number of the police offices in Forks?"  
"I lost it"  
No she didn't, she replaces it. I looked in the telephone book and there was the number.

_Ring ring ring_

"Charlie Swan speaking." He's alive! He lives.  
"Hey dad."  
"Bells?"  
"Hey yeah it's me." I said on marks lap and biting my nail.  
_"Stop freaking out" _Mark whispered and hold my hand.  
"Bells, how are you I haven't heard from you on months" yeah I really don't talk to Charlie anymore. I call him at least once a month but our conversation never lasted more than hour.  
"Well I'm happy to say I'm now engaged " I said looking at mark and kissing him.  
"What? Bells I haven't even meet him." Charlie said with a chuckle.  
"Well do you want to? For 5 days at least then you can come to New York for the wedding when we plan it."  
"Well I have to meet him Bells. I have to give him my infamous speech about if he hurts you and your clumsiness."  
"Haha you'll just tell him to carry an emergency kit with him at all times."  
"Haha well at least you still have your humor"  
"The only thing I lost was my clumsiness thanks to the sand" I said and I lost my virginity and now a sex addict thanks to Mark but no need to tell him that.  
"Really? Now I have to make up something else" he said with a chuckle  
"Haha so I'll call you when we have everything set up ok dad?"  
"Sure Bells. I can't wait to see you again and the lucky man..."  
"Mark his name is Mark"  
"Mark what?"  
"Mark I'll-tell-you-his-last-name-later-so-you-don't-have-to-look-him-up" I said with a laugh  
"very funny Bells"  
"well I'm serious dad, I'll talk to you soon"  
"yeah yeah bye Bells take care"  
"you too bye dad"  
_Click_

"That wasn't so bad" Mark said kissing my cheek "You look happy when you talk to him"  
"I do? I mean..." and was cut off by my phone ring.

_Unknown number_

Should I answer it? I never get unknown numbers.  
"Are you going to answer that Bella" Mark asks me looking at my phone that was in my hand.  
"No. come on let's go check the airlines" I said standing up.  
"I'll be in the living room with your parents" and Mark stood up and left. I went to grab a pen a notebook and a bottle of water.

_Ring ring ring_  
_Unknown number  
_  
Shit might as well answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Bella?" a voice said  
"hello who's this?"  
"Your future father in law." Alex? Marks dad?  
"Alex? Hey I guess good news travel fast huh?" I said with a laugh. "How's Ana?" nothing "Hello Alex? Are you there?" Nothing  
"Alex call me back when you have reception and tell Ana I said hello." I said  
"Bella."  
"Alex, are you ok? Do you want to talk to Mark?"  
"It's Carlisle" I froze. Why would he call me? Why would Alice and Emmett pick up Charlie's house phone and say they ate Charlie?  
"Bella I want you to come home" I didn't say anything. I was still in shock. I mean how did they get my number? Not even Charlie has my number he only has Renee house number.  
"Just come back to us and everything will be fine" he continued.  
"No." I said and hung up  
Shit! I grew some balls didn't I?  
I walked in the living room and saw my family laughing and talking about Forks. I started to wonder what Carlisle said, "Come back to us and everything will be fine". If Alice is seeing my future then she'll know when I'll arrive at Forks and how long I'm going to stay. Mark knew that I had a boyfriend name Edward Cullen in Forks when I was in high school and I left him to come to Florida. Mark knew that Edward use to tell me we were soul mates _minus the soul._ Mark was never jealous of Edward and he shouldn't I love Mark.  
"Bella what did your father say?" my mother ask me as I walked behind Mark.  
"Nothing just curious about Mark" I said hugging him from behind.  
"When are planning to leave?" Phil ask.  
"Who knows" I said pulling Mark up with me.  
"Mark and I should go celebrate our engagement." I said grabbing his nice firm without my mother looking. "Don't you think so Mark?" I look up to him and giving him a sly smile.  
"Bella's right! Bye Renee bye Phil" Mark said dragging me out the front door.  
"Bye mom bye Phil" I said winking at them and closing the front door.

"Let's see where should we have sex" I said standing in Mark/my living room with my pink lacy bra and boy shorts.  
"We haven't been on the couch in a long time" Mark said taking off his pants and shirt.  
"mhh" I said pretending to think.  
Mark grabbed my hips and bends me over the arm of the couch so my ass was in the air.  
"Perfect" he said and started to kiss me neck. I felt his dick on my ass and I moved my hips  
"your fucken perfect" he said unhooking my bra and grabbing my tits.  
"Oh yeah?" I told him "show me how perfect."  
"I'll fucken show you" he said pulling off my underwear and got on his knees. He flipped me over and sat me down on the arms of the couch and started to eat me out.  
"I fucken love your pussy" he said licking and nibbling my clit.  
"Fuck, come on baby make me cum. Ugh god you're so good with your fucken tongue." I moaned.  
"Let me hear who you're engaged too! Come on baby. Let the whole fucken beach know who's making you cum."  
"fucck Mark god Mark…Right there fuck yes marrrrk" I yelled and let my orgasm take over.  
"My turn" Mark said and bend me over on the arm of the couch and thrust in me.  
"Fuck" we both yelled  
"Fuck Bella your so tight" he moaned and pulled out of me and shoved his dick back in me.  
"Come on babe is that all you got?" I question him. He loves it when he's in control and I love it when he's in control.  
"Fuck Bells on your knees" he said and pulled out of me. I got on my knees and he started to fuck my mouth.  
"Fuck Bells your fucken perfect all over" he grunted. I moaned and started to pump the rest of his dick that I couldn't fit. I heard his moans get louder and I deep throated him thanks to my non gagging reflects.  
"Fuck Bells shit shit shit." he grunted and felt his hot cum slide down my throat. I swallows all of it and stood back up.  
"I fucken love you with all my heart Bells" Mark told me carrying me over to the couch and spooning me. My back against his front. He grabbed my hand with my ring on it and kissed it. I looked over my shoulder a him and kisses him.  
"Remind me to throw this couch away" I said with a laugh.  
"If were going to throw the couch away might as well use it up" He said grabbing my tits.  
"Round two already?" I question him  
"You better get use to more rounds than two" Mark said kissing me as positioning himself between my legs.

**3 weeks later  
**  
_Ring ring ring_**  
**  
"Hello?"  
"Yes can I speak to the famous chief of police of Forks? It's his wonderful beautiful daughter Bella" I said in the phone.  
"Bella how's are you?" Charlie said  
"Great! I'm calling to say we are arriving in forks 2 days from now in the morning and Mark and I are going to rent a car and drove to forks. Sooo well be at the house around 5" I was at Marks\my place and he and I were suppose to be packing but he had to work late night tonight and close the kitchen.  
"Alright kid I'll get the couch ready for him" what oh come on hell no!  
"What dad why? He could sleep with me he already does." whoops shit shit. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.  
"Nope sorry bells what if he kicks you in his sleep or something"  
"he doesn't, I mean, I live with him dad"  
"You what?" oh shit now he's going to think his daughters a slut.  
"I live with him dad. I moved in with him a while ago" I said folding my shirts, skirt and pants to take to forks.  
"Why don't I know this Bells? I mean give me his last name, let me check if he good credit at least" I had to laugh at that.  
"Dad don't worry, he's the one, trust me and his credit is fine so is his money and his parents and savings and his house has an alarm and he has a dog and he has a bat under the bed...just don't worry dad."  
"Alright I believe you Bells but if he does sleep with you in your room I want the door open all the time." Just because your not having sex doesn't mean I don't have to.  
"Gosh dad you make me sound like I'm 18 again or something."  
"Yeah well I just miss you kid I can't believe I'm growing old."  
"You're not growing old dad your perfect."  
"Yeah well let me just ask you are you getting married because your pregnant?" what?  
"What no dad. I haven't... We haven't even thought about children yet"  
"oh right well" gosh this is embarrassing  
"yeah I have to pack."  
"Right bye Bells"  
"bye dad"

"Wow Forks is all green and nature-y"  
"I know I just had to leave" I told Mark as we were driving in Forks and I was giving mark directions.  
"Right here. Turn left"  
"The white house?"  
"Yup"  
Mark pulled up and parked in front of the house. Charlie cruiser wasn't there so he's probably working.

"Come on let go christen my old room" I said with a wink and jumped out of the car.  
"Oh no you don't." he stopped me and sat me on top of the trunk of the car.  
"Let's see" Mark said pretending to think and scratching his chin  
"We join the mile high club." I nodded at that. "We did it in the car" he said. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me  
"Right..." I said and started to kiss his neck.  
"I want to do you on the floor. On the door..."  
"And on the grass and in my ass?" I question him.  
"God I love you" Mark said against my lips.  
"I love you too" I said jumping off the car.  
"Let me open the front door so we can bring our luggage in" I said walking toward the front door. Mark walked in the house with two of our luggage and I walked back to the trunk. I felt a gust of wind and I looked toward my left toward the wood and I saw them.  
The Cullen. They were standing in the wood. **(A/n you know in the New Moon picture how they look sorta evil? Picture that)**  
Emmett was on the left and then Rosalie then Edward, Carlisle_,_ Esme, Alice then Jasper all in a row. They were staring at me and doing nothing else.  
I freaked out and turned around and looked in the trunk. I got my luggage out and close the trunk and headed toward the house. I heard a chuckle and looked over my shoulder at the Cullen. Jasper stepped forward a couple of steps and I started to feel drowsy.

* * *

Read Review and pass on this story.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to write more but I wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

_Enjoy_

_Currently listening to: Hey Soul Sister by Train  
_

**Bella POV**

_Jasper stepped forward a couple of steps and I started to feel drowsy._

I dropped my luggage. Why are they doing this to me? Mark must have heard me drop the luggage because he called out to me.

"Bells, do you need help with the luggage?" he ask as he started to walk out of the house. I snapped out if it and thought of something fast.

"Yeah my arm fell sleep" I said looking over my shoulder to see if the Cullen's were there, and they weren't.  
"Come on baby I'll cook you some dinner" Mark said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the house. Just five days and I'll be out of Forks just five more days.

"You look cute Bells" Mark said looking at the pictures in the living room.  
"Thanks now come on let's take the luggage upstairs." I said grabbing my luggage.  
"The stairs look good" Mark said wrapping his arm around my waist and squeezing it.  
"We never tried the stairs" I said opening my bedroom.

"Oh god!" I yelled when I saw my room. My room was covers of pictures of the Cullen's and I. Some drawing sketched of Edward and I. Some sketched of me in a wedding dress. Some were of Rosalie, Alice and I hugging each other. Finally in the middle of the window was a picture of me attacking a lion. I'm guessing I'm a vampire.

"Um Bella? What's this?" he motion the wall.

"I don't know" I whispered "I..this isn't my room. You know how much I suck at drawing" the whole wall with the window is covered in pictures from top to bottom. Are the Cullen's trying to scare me out of Forks? Mark walked toward the wall and took a closer look at the sketches.

"Who are all these people?"  
"Edward, my high school boyfriend family"  
"Edward? Mhh, which one is he?"  
The hot one "The um messy hair one" the one who smells good, the one who save me from James. My first boyfriend. My boyfriend who is a vampire and who could read minds. The one who would give his life to me. The one who save me from his brother who tried to eat me.

_I have to stop thinking about him._

If he wanted me he would have chased after me instead he sends me a letter with 4 words. Come back to me.

"Does this Edward still live in Forks?" Mark asks taking my luggage, which was still in my hand.

I wish he wasn't here "yeah I think so" I said and starting to take off the pictures from the wall.

"Well I got competition don't I?" he said lying down on my bed with his ankles cross and his hands behind his head. Competition? Yeah you do, he has mind reading and you don't. He has speed and strength and would suck you dry and you give me amazing sex.  
_I wonder what its like to have sex with a vampire… or Edward?_

"Not really, I won't see him and neither would you because your going to have your face between my thighs" I said looking over at him.

"I should have never had sex with you" Mark said with a smirk "now I made you into a sex addict"

"really now?" I said looking over at and putting my hands on my hips. He stood up and sat in front of me.

"Kidding babe" he said slapping my ass. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too" and gave him a kiss.  
Mark pushed me against the wall and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moan and push my hips against feeling his semi-hard dick against my thighs. Mark hands were on my hips and travel at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw it across the room while kissing down toward me neck.  
I moved my neck and I look to see were it landed and saw Esme standing there with my shirt.  
I yelled making Mark step back looking at me with concern eyes.  
I was still staring at Esme and Marked grabbed my face making me look at him eye to eye.

"Bells what wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" I looked back to see if Esme was still standing there but she wasn't. Instead there was another of Alice sketches.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered. "I thought I saw something" I said looking back at him.

"You gave me a scare Bells" he said hugging me.

"Yeah I'm sorry" I said walking toward were Esme was standing. I picked up my shirt and the drawing. It was Edward and I kissing and the Cullen's were in the background smiling. It was dated today next week. Alice is wrong I won't be here next week.

"Bells are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm just going to call dad to see what time he's going to comes." I said putting on my shirt. I walked down stairs and check to make sure the entire door were lock. But knowing vampires they don't need to use doors.  
I walked to the kitchen and drabbed the phone and dialed Charlie.

"Charlie Swan speaking."  
"Hey dad I'm home"  
"Bells! Your home? That's early!"  
"Yeah the plane and drive. But hey did you change my room?"  
"No."  
"Has anybody been in my room?"  
"After you left Alice came by and said she had some stuff to pick up and took a box full of her stuff. After that no one ever been to your room except for me. Why Bells?"  
"Alice came by? Didn't she ask where I was?"  
"No, she didn't, strange right?"  
"Right. So you've been to my room? When?"  
"Mhh the last time you called me. I open the window to air it out and I got some extra blankets. Why Bella is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing wrong just wondering. What time are you coming home?"  
"In about an hour I have a couple of papers to fill out. I'll try to hurry."  
"No dad it's ok take your time Mark going to cook for us."  
"Mark? What's his last name again."  
"Dad" I said with a laugh. "I'll tell you when you get home."  
"I don't know bells this Mark guy is cooking for me and sleeping under my roof..."  
"It's Mark Kennedy. And no he's not related to the Kennedy. Not that he knows of but it's a long blood line" I said with a chuckle.  
"Mark Kennedy who lives in Florida" I heard Charlie repeat.  
"Yes dad and I better not hear typing in the background."  
"haha Bells very funny"  
"I know dad I crack myself up sometimes"  
"right I'll be home soon"  
"alright bye"  
"bye"  
_Click_

I walked out the kitchen and saw Mark standing there naked in front of me  
"Was it me or did I hear the chief of police is going to be late for dinner?" he ask wiggling his eyebrows.

I had to laugh and loud."Sorry Mark. I'm not in the mood" not after seeing Esme staring at me with a smile and my t-shirt in her hand.

"What? Bella Swan, the sex vixen, not in the mood? I though you said you wanted to christen the house" he said looking sad.  
"We'll do it later we have five days in Forks." I said walking up to him and giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Fine I just have to walk around the house naked to get you in the mood" he said walking in the kitchen.

"I love your ass" I yelled after him. I ran upstairs to grab his clothes and shut the window. I walked back down stairs to the kitchen to see his ass sticking out of the fridge.  
"Bells, I hate to say this but I can't make anything with frozen food" Mark said closing the fridge door.  
"Yeah c'mon let's go to the store" I said throwing his clothes at him and walking to the living room.  
"Alright let's go" he said opening the door.

"Oh and tomatoes." I said pushing the cart.  
"No, I'm going to get baby tomatoes. I want to make the Bella special."  
"Why you can't get in my pants tonight" I whispered in his ear. "Charlie going to be right next door" and slowly lick around the outer shell of his ear.  
"Such a vixen" he said and grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him.  
I'm guess we scared some people because we heard the pile of onions fall in the lane next to us. Mark and I looked and it was Carlisle holding up an onion.

"Whoops sorry." he said looking at the workers and started to pick up the onions. Shit shit shit their following me! They can't do that!  
"C'mon let's hurry" I said and grabbed his hand.  
We were waking down the lane and I started to get paranoid.

"Bells what wrong?" he said putting down the last ingredient.  
Nothing just my ex boyfriend and his family who's a vampire is out to get me or you or us.  
"Nothing just nervous of you meeting Charlie." that's true too.  
"I'll be fine. Renee and Phil told me about him. I'll pass the chief with flying colors"  
"Yea let's hope so" I said walking toward the check out.

Mark and I were done paying and bagging when I saw a shadow cast over me.  
"Do you guys need help?" someone ask.  
"Nope" I said not bothering to look behind me. It's probably Carlisle.  
"You heard her" Mark said next to me putting the bags in the cart not bothering to look at anybody. From the corner of my eye I saw Mark look up at the people who ask if we needed help and inhaled loud.

I turned around to see Carlisle and Emmett standing there with their golden eyes and white glistening teeth.  
"Bella" they both said smiling.

"Hi" I said and turned around to bag the last item. I looked up and saw Edward and Rosalie staring at me from afar.  
I turn to my left and saw Mark still staring at Carlisle and Emmett.  
I turn to push the cart but Emmett was in the way.  
"Bella" they said again. But to me they sound threatening.  
"What" I said between my teeth. This thing is getting way to far.  
"Bella?" Mark said grabbing my hand.  
I felt a way of calm and drowsiness all of a sudden and I knew it wasn't because of mark. I tighten my grip in Marks hand and the cart.  
"Leave me alone" I said pushing the cart toward Emmett leaving a dent on the cart.  
"Fuck" I said under my breath making Emmett snicker.  
"Do you guys want something?" Mark ask looking over at Emmett and Carlisle.  
"We need to talk to Bells" Emmett said in all seriousness  
"I don't need to talk to you guys" I said pushing the cart around Em and walking out of the supermarket.

Mark was a couple of steps behind me and I spotted Alice near our rented car. Leaning on it was more like it.  
I stop dead in my tracks and saw Alice lower her sunglasses and smirked at me.  
"Fuck" I whispered and kicked the cart again. Think of something spontaneous! Think of something last minute!  
"What the hell was that?" Mark ask when he catch up to me.  
"I'll tell you when we get home. Listen can you take the bags to the car? I forgot to get something."  
"Sure okay" and he push the cart toward the car. I saw Alice trying to walk fast toward me but I walked inside the store.

Spontaneous spontaneous! And I walked toward the beer and got Charles favorite brand.  
I went to pay for it when I felt horny all of a sudden. I notice Jasper was paying in the checkout in front of me. He looked over his shoulder at me and lowers his aviator sunglasses and gave me a smile.  
I heard someone giggle and I knew it was Alice.  
I huff in frustration and I just felt more lust. I paying when I heard someone very loud say "someone shouldn't leave there loved ones in the car alone".

The cashier and I turn to see who had said it and it was Rosalie flipping threw a magazine. Shit who do they want Mark or me?  
I paid and I grabbed the case of beer and headed out the store.  
I saw Mark pushing the cart in the cart station and walk back toward the car.  
I felt a sigh of relieve and I heard someone call my name behind me.  
I turn around to see Edward way to close to me and his family behind  
him.

"Bella" Edward whispered to me and my heart broke in half.  
He looked dead. More dead than he already is. His skin looks paler and his eyes held no emotion. They weren't shiny gold that I love.  
"Love" he said and hold out his hand. I reached out my hand halfway to meet his when I saw my diamond ring on my hand. Mark. Without looking up from my ring I turned around and walked toward the car where Mark was waiting for me.

The car ride was silent and I was holding the beer case in my lap. Mark parked his car and turned off the engine. We didn't get off the car and Mark unbuckled my seat belt and his. He then grabbed the case of beer and threw it across the backseat and grabbed me so I can straddle him.

"Bella?" he said grabbing my face and giving me a peck on my lips.  
"Mhh" I said lifting my face up so I can see his eyes. They were a nice brown color like mine.  
"I love you so much you can tell me anything. You know that right?" he said and I felt his hand travel from me knees to ass then back down.  
"I know. The guys where Edwards dad and brother."  
"Oh. What did they want?"  
"I don't know." and I really didn't  
"Why didn't you want to talk to them?"  
"I.. Just... I didn't want to." I said avoiding his eyes.  
"Sure" he said kissing my checks. "They seem um nice"  
I chuckled. "Come on, let's go cook" I said giving him a kiss.

When I walked in the kitchen I dialed dad again.

"Charlie Swan speaking!" Charlie yelled in the phone. What's his problem?  
"Dad. Are you okay?"  
"Bells, I'm sorry but I can't make it to dinner."  
"What why what happen?"  
"Some Animal attacks happen outside of La push and Forks and people are going crazy"  
"Animal attacks?" strange.  
" Yeah it's so weird, and the elderly from towns are getting anxious."  
"When are you getting home?"  
" Either tonight really late or tomorrow morning."  
"Dad be careful."  
"I will bells. Goodnight and no hanky panky in my house"  
"All right dad" I said with a laugh.  
"Bye Bells"  
"Bye dad"

_Click_

I decided to text Renee and tell her I'll call her in the morning.

I walked toward my bedroom to see Mark curled up in my bed. What about dinner?  
"Babe Charlie not going to make it tonight so go back to sleep" I said sitting next to him stroking his hair.

_I love how Edward hair was always untamed and had a unique color. _

"Come to bed" he mumbled and scooted over.  
"I'm going to watch TV for a while" I said getting up.  
"Ok" I heard him mumble then I heard his soft snore.

I walked down stairs and turned on the TV and headed toward the kitchen as I made myself something to munch on.

Television always distracts me.

**-End the ****1st**** day in Forks-  
**

Like I said...I was going to write more but I didn't.

Hints for the next Chapter.

-Animal attacks?  
-Mark falling asleep?  
- and finally...who do they want?

Review please. its the only way I know you guys read the story.

Thanks

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

This whole chapter is for **Skipper1608.  
**

THANK YOU SKIPPER

* * *

-**Beginning of day 2-**

The movie _21 _was on. Somewhere between the gambling and him getting caught I heard someone in the front door.  
Charlie's home.  
I turned off the Tv and walked over to the door.

As soon as the door open, not one but two shadows were in the doorway.

"Charlie?" I called out.

"No silly." I heard a girl say. Alice.

"Hello Bella." Esme said when she close the door.

"I've miss you Bella." Alice said and hugged me way to tight.

I smiled at her when she let go.

"Alright then," Esme said "lets get you home."

"Um why are you guys here?" I ask totally ignoring Esme.

"To take you home silly!"

"Where's Charlie?" I ask. Take me home? Can she be any weirder? I am home. Well soon my new home is going to be Florida.

"I have no idea, but come on." Esme said holding out her hand.

I gave her a questionable look and back away.

"Bella!" Alice said "I need you to come home with us." she finish with all seriousness.

"Shhh" I shushed at her. "You're going to wake up Mark. I need you guys to leave. You're all freaking me out."

"No we're not!" Alice smiled at me.

"Mark?" Esme Ask.

"Mark," I nodded. "I'm engaged."

"Mark? Why he's going to be died soon." Esme said like it what nothing.

"What?" I yelled! I looked over at Alice and she pointed at her head.

With out a beat I ran toward the stairs.

I felt someone hands on my waist making me stop.

"Bella, we all need you to come to our house now." Esme whispered to me. My back to was to her front.

I ignored her and pushed away from her.

I ran upstairs to see Mark still in bed snoring softly.

"He's not good looking Bella." I heard Rosalie say from the corner.

I rolled my eyes, ignore her and walk toward Mark.

"He's so not hot." Rosalie said from the foot of the bed. "He has nothing on my Em. And what from Edward says he's not that smart."

I turn to look at her to see Alice straddling Mark.

"What the hell Alice! Get off!" I yelled softly!

"Don't you ever wonder what it could be like if you had sex with a vampire?" Rosalie giggled.

I _tried _to push Alice but its affected as me pushing a wall.

"Or Edward?" Rosalie finish.

I stopped trying to push Alice; I turn to look at her to see her smiling like her life depended on it.

I wonder what it is to have sex with a vampire. Have sex with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett…. or Edward.

I wonder what its like to have Edward on top of me. Thrust and moaning on top of me, behind me, or under me.

I heard Alice giggle making me look at her.

"Get out." I said. " GO. You're going to wake him up."

"He's not going to wake up." Alice began to jump on the bed.

"God! Get out get out; I don't want you guys here. Who invited you? Leave!" I said loudly looking at Mark. I hope he doesn't wake up. How am I going to explain this to him?

"Alice, Rosalie, Get out." I said looking at Rose.

"Say it again." Alice said looking at me with no expression in her face. Rosalie stood up and walk in front of me.

"Get out." I said harshly looking at both of them.

"Why? We can always make you." Jasper said. Shit! I have three vampires…in my room…who probably want to kill me.

I look down at Mark to see him perfectly still and asleep.

Then I felt it, the lust.

I look up to see Alice, Rose, and Jasper look at me with their golden eyes. Lust is all I felt and I knew it was coming from Jasper.

"You were saying?" Rose ask.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. This isn't happening to me. This shouldn't be happening to me.

"Get out." I said with my eyes close. They shouldn't do this to me.

I open my eyes to see them..gone.

"Hello?" I called out.

I heard the front door open and ran down stairs. Did they leave? Is Charlie home? Did they get Charlie?

I ran downstairs to see Charlie taking off this coat.

"Dad?" I said.

"Bells? Its late, what are you doing up?"

"I miss you." I hugged him. Charlie smelled the same, tree's and rain.

"I miss you too." He said.

"Go to bed" he kiss my forehead "and no hanky panky."

I chuckled and pulled away from out hug.

"Go to bed Bells, I'll be here in the morning."

"Goodnight dad." I smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

"Night."

I open my bedroom door to see Mark still snoring and taking up all the bed.

I pushed him lightly to the other side and climbed into bed.

Edward use to whisper to me goodnight and hum the lullaby he wrote to me.

I remember how wonderful he plays the piano. I remember how he would sneak in my room every night and watch me sleep. I remember him telling me I was his world, his reason for his existence.

I turned over facing Mark, letting my eyes close and picture me marrying Mark. I forgot this was the first night back in Forks since I left Edward.

I jolted up hearing a loud commotion down stairs.

I sat up and look around the room. Mark wasn't in bed but everything else seems to be normal.

I heard something breaking from down stairs making me jump out of bed and head for the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Mark and Charlie arm wrestling.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Your father thinks he's smarter than me." Mark spat out.

"This guy thinks he's stronger than me." Charlie fought back.

What the hell is going on?

I walked over to them and pulled on their hands apart.

"Guys, stop it. What's gotten into you guys?"

"This guy," Charlie pointed at Mark, "is stupid."

Stupid? Can he be any stupid by using the word stupid? "Stupid?" I ask.

"Your stupid!" Mark yelled at him. "And you're old, and weak!"

"Mark!" I yelled. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"This old man," he yelled back…wait..he's yelling at me.

"He's my father!"

"Don't yell at my daughter!" Charlie push him against the fridge.

"Dad don't push him." I told Charlie.

Something caught my eye outside the window. I turn to see Jasper and Emmett…laughing.

Jasper, he's doing this! Damn Jasper and his super abilities!

"Mark, cook some breakfast. Please. Dad, come with me up stairs. Both of you need to cool off." And get away from Jasper.

I started to push Charlie out of the door and head up stairs.

"I don't want this guy in my house Bells" he told me when we reach the top of the stairs.

"Dad, what you felt, the anger, it wasn't you…god I sound crazy. You know what, just stay here; don't go down stairs wait for me. Let me go take a shower." I said. "Just stay. Ok dad?"

"Sure." He sigh. "Go get ready."

And I did.

"Socks, socks socks" I muttered to myself as I started to open up the drawers. Where the heck did all my socks go? I hope Charlie didn't go down stairs.

I heard a tap in the window breaking my train of thought.

I look over to see Carlisle at the window smiling at me.

Did he see me change?

I mouth 'what' to him, not moving from where I was standing from.

'Open' he mouth back pointing at the window lock.

I walk over to the window and open it half way. Even though he could open it with his vampire speed and super strength I like to know I'm somewhat protected from him.

"You're all freaking me out. You need to leave." I told him right away.

"Isabella." He began "you need to come home with us."

"No," I cut him off "I'm engaged, you're all scaring me and thanks to Jasper and Emmett, Mark and Charlie hate each other. All of you…"

I heard a bang down stairs making me turn away from Carlisle.

"Isabella" he grabbed my arm. "Come with us or we'll make you."

"Let go." I pulled my arm away from him and ran down stairs.

I enter the kitchen to see Mark pass out in front of the fridge and Charlie sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Wha…dad…what happen?"

"He was going to burn down my kitchen, and my house."

I ran toward Mark and saw pieces of a plate shattered around him.

"Dad?"

"So I hit him…with a plate…on top of his head."

"Dad?…Well at least you didn't use your gun." I'm thankful he didn't use his gun.

"I don't like this guy for you Bells. He's wrong for you."

"Dad I love him." I look over at him from the floor.

"I'm going fishing, I have to blow off some steam. You should get him to the hospital Bells. I hit him pretty hard." Charlie said as he got his coat on.

"Yeah dad, um oh and take your phone. We're all going to have a nice family dinner tonight remember! Okay?"

"Sure Bella" he walked out of the house.

I walked back into the kitchen and look down at Mark.

"Let's go to the hospital Mark." I muttered at him picked up his arm and began to drag him to the car.

We arrive at the hospital and found parking.

I look over at Mark to see him leaning up against the window drooling a little.

"At least he didn't use a gun." I whispered out loud again. I turned off the car and unbuckled my seatbelt as well as Marks.

"How the hell am I going to get you to those front doors?" I muttered and wipe the drool.

I heard a knock at me window making me look at my window.

"Emmett?" I said out loud. What the hell is he doing out here?

"What do you want?" I said knowing he could already hear me.

"I want you to lick the window and make obscene gestures with your hands." He said with smile, showing off his dimples.

"What?" I chuckled. Is this a joke?

Then started to lick the window.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

He smiled as he continued to lick the window.

"Eww." I said, and began to laugh…hard.

I couldn't stop laughing. At some point Em stop licking the window and laugh along with me.

I never meet anyone else who could make me laugh as much as Em did. Not even in college.

I meet some funny people but they got annoying after a while.

I started to wipe the tears that I had and look out my window. Emmett gone.

The passenger door open and I saw Emmett throw Mark over his shoulder.

"Come on Bella, the doctor is a-waiting." He smiled at me.

I got off the car as fast as I can and ran to catch up to Emmett who was already half way to the hospital doors.

"Do you love this guy Bella?" He ask me looking straight ahead.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Doesn't sound to convincing there." he look down on me.

"I do!" I raise my voice a little. I do love him, who wouldn't?

Emmett didn't saying anything after that.

We walked into the E.R doors and Em place Mark on a chair.

"Thanks Em."

"No problems Bella." He smiled at me.

"Wait, what the hell is your problem? You did this to him. I saw you and Jasper laughing outside my backyard!"

He began to laugh.

On the corner of my eye I saw Mark beginning to fall forward. Before I can reach him he fell on the floor face first.

"What the hell Em? You could of caught him!I take back the Thank you I said to you" I cross my arms.

"Eh I could of should of would of." He shrugs his shoulders like a little toddler.

"What do we have here?" I heard someone say.

I turn around to see Carlisle walking towards us.

"You all knew this was going to happen huh? You all seriously need to say away from me, Charlie and Mark."

"Who's this?" Carlisle ask.

"You know who he is, stay away from him." I said, "Can you all just be normal? And act your age" I looked over at Em " What are two hundred years old? Act like it will you? You're ruining…"

"And he doesn't look nothing over thirty right?" I heard clicking heels behind me. Rosalie.

"You know what?" I sigh, "Don't you people have things to do, places to be? Jobs maybe? Animals to eat?"

"You are the job." Emmett said placing his two hands together forming some kind of gun.

"Calm down Charlie's Angels. Now would you excuse me, I have to get a doctor for Mark."

"I am a Doctor" Carlisle said.

"A doctor I trust." I said to him.

"You don't trust us?" Emmett ask blocking my way. Rosalie appeared next to him and raised one of her perfect shaped eyebrow.

"Em, can you take him in the room." Carlisle ask Em.

I looked at Carlisle then to Em.

"Wait what? No." I began.

"Trust me." Rosalie push me in a chair, "He's a professional. He treated you before right?"

"What room?" I ask out loud.

"A room." Carlisle said without making eye contact with me.

I looked up at Rosalie and she had her arms cross and smiled down at me.

I saw Em pick up Mark and flung him over his shoulders and began to walk down a hallway.

"Wait, No." I protested and began to stand up but only to get push down my Rosalie.

"Rose stop." I told her and push myself up again.

I began to walk toward the hall where Em and Carlisle dispareard with Mark when Rose grabbed my hand.

"Bella, please come home with me." She ask me with sad eyes.

I stop and looked at her only to see her…sad. I've never seen her sad.

Someone with her beauty should be this sad. I was always jealous of her, her looks, her confidence during high school. But now, she looks different.

"No." I said turning around and began walk in the hallway.

I look pass each door and room to see other people occuping the room. Where the hell is Mark and Em?

"If you promise to come home with me I'll show you the room he's in." Rosalie said behind me.

There are at least five hundred rooms in this hospital and Mark could be in any one of them.

I turned around to see her playing with rubber gloves.

"Fine" I lied. In college I learn how to lie, or how to get better at lying. I just hope they don't know that I'm lying.

"Great" She smile at me. "You see him then we leave." And she grabbed my arm and drag me to another hall.

"Ta da" she said and stop at a room.

I walked inside see Mark laying on a bed with wires coming in and out of his body.

"What the hell is all this?" I yelled at Rose. She was stilling on a chair in the corner of the room. "He just got hit in the head and fell down twice. You don't need to do all this" I pointed at him.

"Precaution." She shrug her shoulders.

"I need a doctor in here." I said "a doctor I could trust." And began to walk toward the door.

"No way." Rosalie appeared in front of me. "You saw him, now I need you to come home with me."

She smiled at me when I began to felt…sorrow, sad, depression. I started to cry.

"Why am I so sad?" I cried.

"Who knows?" Rose replied grabbing me and walked me out of the room. Jasper doing this, he's making me sad; he's making me cry.

Rosalie tighten her grip on my arm. "Maybe because your friend over there is dying." She continued.

I began to weep more and louder. "He's not going to die." I sob. I head someone whisper and I notice people staring at me with pity written all over their faces.

"No." I bawl. This is…no… I'm not crying because of Mark, I don't why I'm even crying.

"Come on, I need you to come home with me." Rose said smiling at around her. "There, there. It's going to be alright" she patted my arm.

"Poor girl." I heard an elderly say around me.

"Let go." I wailed. "Where's Jasper, tell him to stop." I fought against her.

"Almost there" She said and walked faster toward the exit.

As we exit the hospital I pulled away from Rose only to be gabbed my Jasper.

"Hello there." he kiss my cheek. "Shall we leave?" he look over at Rose.

I yanked my arm from Jasper grip and ran toward the parking lot

I look back to see Rosalie smile at me but Jasper wasn't there.

I have to get Mark back…. and I have to do it without getting caught by my ex-boyfriend family…who are vampires.

I walk fast between cars and looked around. Where the hell is Jasper? I wipe my tears and look around.

Hospitals has to have more than one entrance.

I walked around to the south side of the hospital and spotted another door. Yes! Alice and her family 0 – Bella 1.

As I walk close I saw Emmett stand near the door.

I stop dead on my tracks and Emmett smile and wave at me.  
If I look for another Jasper probably going to be there, and then there's Carlisle. Alice and Esme could be around here too.

Ok. Alice and her family 1- Bella -0  
I began to walk toward the car. They can't have Mark forever.  
They wont kill him.  
They wouldn't hurt him. It's not in their nature.

* * *

**Once again thank you Skipper1608.**

:)


	5. Chapter 5

OK I'm super sorry for the hold up.

So as a peace offering I offer you this kick ass chapter.

Hope you enjoy it. Once again sorry for taking so long.

Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer for the whole thing: I don't own a thing. There, I said it. **

* * *

**-Continuation of day 2 in Forks-**

**Bella POV**

I got in my car and sat there for a good 5 minutes.  
What if they kill Mark? Would they kill Mark? Would they kill me? What do they want with me?  
….Oh shit I forgot about Charlie!  
I turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot of the hospital.  
I arrive at the house and ran in the house.  
"Charlie!" I yelled and ran upstairs. I checked all the rooms. Which were only 3 rooms, mine, his and the restroom.  
I walked to the kitchen and remembered he went fishing...in the woods...where the Cullen's hunt.

Why am I freaking out?...they don't eat humans. They won't touch a hair on Charlie. I decided to call him just in case.

**Ring Ring Ring.**

_Sorry the person who you are trying to reach is not in reach please call again later._

Shit no reception!

Think Bella think! I walked to the living room and sat down on the recliner kicking off my shoes.  
I could call some of Charles friends and they can tell me where he fishes!

What's the number of Charlie's friends? Who are Charlie's friends? God I don't even know my fathers friends!  
Fucking shit!  
Wait Billy black I remember him.  
I ran into the kitchen and looked around for a notepad or a number or a phone book or a fucking clue!  
I saw a folded note taped on the back door. I went to open it and read it.  
_  
Come back home Isabella.  
_  
It's written in nice cursive. Edward writing.  
I love Edward writing. It was better than anybody else's writing.  
Shit it seems like he invented cursive.  
I have to stop think about him! He's trying to kill my fiancée for goodness sakes!

Back to finding my father friends. I remembered I had Billy's number in my room in the emergency kit. Charlie thought having an emergency kit in every bedroom was a good idea. Like if there's a fire use the fire extinguisher or if your lost in your room shoot a flare gun or a blow horn or the whistle or a satellite phone. Gosh how I love Charlie.  
I ran upstairs and I notice my bedroom door was close. I did leave it close when I ran to check for Charlie.

What of they ambush me? Wait wouldn't they do it already? Fuck it.  
I open the door and looked around the room. Everything looked normal.  
I walked toward the closet got on my knees and hands and searched for the emergency kit. In the corner of the closet was a white box.  
"Gotcha" I said and moved my body inside the closet. I felt something on my ankle and I turned my head to look.  
There was Edward with his hands in his pocket. I couldn't see his face he has is head down looking at my ankle.

"Edward" I said grabbing the kit and got out if the closet. I stood up and I was standing in front of Edward who wouldn't look at me. He kept his head down.  
"um hi Edward. You couldn't of knocked the front door you know." I said holding he kit closer to me. He didn't response so I kept going.  
"And what's up with all of you guys? You guys are fucken scaring me! And can I have Mark back? He at the hospital."

He didn't response. He still had his hands in his pocket and looking down at his shoes.

"Edward?" I said and touch his shoulder.  
"You need to come back home." he said in a weird monotone.  
"Come back home? What do you guys mean? All of you guys keep telling me that. I have to go get Mark from the hospital thanks to Jasper and Emmett and I have to get Charlie they need to get along before the wedding."

"Shut up Bella and let's go home." he said sounding angry. He wouldn't hurt me I know he wouldn't.  
"I need you to leave Edward. I need Mark back so tell Carlisle to give him back and all of you need to leave me alone."  
He didn't say anything. He was still looking at the floor.

"Fuck Edward leave!" I said and pushed him. But of course it seem like I push a wall. He didn't budge.  
"Edward get out!" I half yelled.

He chuckled and started to raise his head. He had his topaz eyes but they had a hint of burgundy. He was feeding off humans.  
What am I going to do? What if he sucked Mark or Charlie dry? What of he kills me? Oh shit. Think Bella think!

I involuntarily broke out of his gaze and looked at my open door and back at Edward. He growled and I ran.  
I ran down stairs only to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.  
I yelp and tried to step back but failed forgetting a step and falling backwards.

I bit my lip and grunted when my ass hit the corner of a step. I probably broke my ass.  
I looked up at Edward and he was licking his lips and both his hands on each handrail.  
I tasted rust in my mouth and smelled it.  
Oh shit my lip . I brought my hand and touch my lips with it. I sure enough there was blood.

I didn't have time to think when I felt Edwards's hand on my ankle again.  
I took the foot Edward grabbed on and pushed against him moving up 2 steps.  
He growled making me turn my head to the left and closing my eyes.

I felt Edward hand leave my ankle and I open my eyes. I open my eyes still not facing Edward to see Alice and Jasper at the door. Jasper had a Colgate smile and Alice whispering in his ear. I turn to see Edward staring at me then turn to Jasper and Alice then back to me.

"Edward...n-no." I whispered. I don't want to die. Edward gave me crooked smile and turn to Alice and Jasper.  
From the corner of my eye I saw the couple leave and walked into the living room.  
When I saw then leave I moved up two steps trying to move away from Edward.  
On my third steps Edward growled and grabbed my ankle pulling me down three steps.  
I yelped when my ass hit every step down. My ass was probably black and blue by now.

"Edward don't eat me please I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry don't kill me." I whispered I could feel m eyes getting watery.

Edward lowered his upward body and was face to face with me. I could see my reflection on his topaz and burgundy eyes.

_He's going to kill me. I know it he's going to kill me. I love you Charlie Renee and Phil._

My eyesight was starting to get burry because of the tears so I close my eyes and took a deep breath.  
I heard a wood floor creak and I open my eyes.

Edward was still facing me but now shirtless.  
Then I felt it. The lust.

Edward my ex-boyfriend standing in front of me shirtless. Edward had a broad chest and a toned stomach that lead to his happy trail, he could be a model, or be in playgirl. He could be the next Fabio but without the long hair and horrible accent and a lot hotter.

I looked up and down his body at least three times and at the fourth I finally looked at his face. His eyes got darker.

"Jasper" he whispered and placing his hands on my thighs. Jasper? I'm Bella. Why would he be calling Jasper?  
BOOM! Lust and it wasn't mine this time. I felt it like if someone was blowing air in my face.

Edward moved my legs open and place his knee inches away from my still was holding my hips and brought his face closer to mine.

I inhaled his scent and remembered his smell. I always love the way he smelled. It was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep and the first thing I smelled when waking up.  
He ghosts my lips and moved his lips alongside my ear. I could feel his breath stroking over my ear sending a chill down my spine.

I griped the edge of the steps and felt another way from Jasper.  
Edward let go of one of my hips and ran the tip of his finger down my skin of my arm to my elbow and finally ending at my wrist, I shivered slightly not knowing if it was from his cold touch or how much he was turning me on.

He leaned his face down into the crook of my neck and started to kiss my neck. I involuntarily move my neck so he could have more access and push my lower body so his thighs was betweens my legs. He started to stuck at my at a spot I didn't know existed and I started to move my hips undulating back and forth against his leg and he pressed his thigh up against me more rubbing and grinding against me.

He started to push his body against me pushing me back against the stairs. I let go of holding the steps and griped onto my biceps tightly.  
I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt and I heard a rip.

I gasp when I felt the cold air at my belly button. I looked down and notice he started to rip my shirt from the middle. Slowly he dragged his thumps making his way up and ripping my shirt on the processes. He pushed my head more to the left and started to kiss his way up to my jaw. When he reached my breast he ripped the rest of my shirt and stepped back looking at my body. He threw the rest of my shirt and looked down on my pink bra I had on.

He took his hands and place then on my hips moving upward slowly feeling the curves I have. I felt another lust coming from Jasper and heard Alice giggle. I moan when I felt the lust and Edward started to move his fingers in circular motion under my breast. He grabbed my tits and squeeze them and pushing them together giving him another moan from me and moved his mouth toward the center of my beast.

I bit my lip and started to move my hips again when I heard a "clicking" sound between my tits and in Edward face.  
My bra. I forgot it had the hook in front of the bra instead of the back.

Edward kiss his way up to my left shoulder and dragged down my bra strap with his noise kissing every skin expose to him. He moved across to the other shoulder and did the something.

"Edward" I whispered to him. This is wrong. I'm engaged and Edward cheating because he has Jasper on his side.

He moved so he was facing my stomach and looked up at me.  
I open my mouth to say something but he pulled out something from is pocket.

"Wha-?" and I notice it was some scarves. He growled and pined my body.  
"Ed-no." But he didn't let me finish. He grabbed left hand to hard it left his hand print and tied it around the stairs railing.

I brought my other hand to remove the binding but grabbed my face with one of his hands squeezing my cheeks to hard.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he kiss it away.  
He brought his other hand that was holding another scarf and places it on my mouth tying it behind my head. _Why is he gagging me?_

I heard something crash from the living room and I felt another wave of desire. I tried to bit my lip but instead bit the scarf.

"Tell me Bella isn't this what you want?" he whispered in my ear.  
"Mark" I mumbled softly.  
"What about him?"  
"Don't kill us." I whisper behind the scarf. He pulled back and looked at me eye to eye.  
"I…We need you to come back home Bella." He said whispered. His expression change, He wasn't controlling or dominant like he was a minute ago. He had the same face he had when I saw him at the market; he looked miserable he looks sick.  
"Bella please visit us." he said untying the scarf around my mouth.

I open my mouth to respond but was cut off his kiss. I moan when I felt the cold of his lips. I missed his kisses; I remembered he always gave me sweet loving kisses. I love the way our lips form against each other's. I would blush every time he would kiss me and he would caress my cheeks after every kiss.

He pulled back and caresses my cheek feeling my cheeks getting warm. I saw something from the corner of my eye and turn my head to see Alice and jasper staring at us.  
I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and I bit my lips and looked away.

"Here" I heard Alice say. I turn my head to face Alice and saw her giving Edward a syringe.  
"Wha" I said pulling on my arm that was tied up and pushed Edward shoulder with my other hand.  
"Shut…up" Jasper said looking at me with a mean expression. Bi-polar much?

I started to kick my legs from under Edward. "Edward?" I said looking at his and twisting and turning my arm that was tied up.  
Edward moved his mouth near my ear. "You need to come visit us Bella if you want Mark back." he whispered to me. I could feel my throat tighten up and my eyes getting watery.

Then I felt it, the sting on my neck. He poked me, he drugged me.

I saw Edward pull back and I had to blink twice before seeing two of everything.

I felt my head getting heavy and felt dizzy and sleepy. I tried to fight my eyelids but they were getting to heavy.

The last thing I remembered was Edward scent and Alice's giggle before everything went black.

**-End of day ****2nd**** in Forks-**

* * *

Its raining in california :(

It rained all last week and I was to lazy enough to update.

Currently watching: E! news and there talking about Kristen makeing out with Whats-her-face.

oh and I'll try to update faster.

adios.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm going to write Edward POV and some of Alice and a dash of Emmett…ok forget it…I'm going to write the Cullen's POV in the next chapter explaining everything…or at least some things. Any questions? Leave a review and I will answer them.

Next item…

I want to write a story (when I'm done with this one)…. A Twilight/500 day of summer inspire story.

What do you think? Want to help me? Just PM me.

* * *

**-Day 3 in Forks-**

**Bella POV**

Sun.  
It's in my eyes.  
I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Sun" I whispered and sat up from my bed to fast making my eyes hurt and head spin.  
"I'm alive" I whispered to myself. I looked around my room and notice everything was normal. My door was close and window was close but the blinds were open. No freaky dickey shit. I have all my clothes on, the bed was normal, and everything looks normal. Somehow I felt I was still in high school.

I touch my face and rubbed my eyes but felt something on my wrist.  
Both my wrist had shiny red ribbon bows like if I was a present of some sort.  
I started to pull on the bow on my left wrist when I notice something leather underneath it.

I took off the ribbon and was in complete shocked when I found Edward leather wrist cuff. The Cullen crest.

"Oh shit" I said to myself as I ran my fingers over the carved lion. I liked the smooth feeling the leather cuff had around my wrist even though the cuff was big on me.

I started to pull the ribbon on my right hand when I saw it had nothing underneath. Nothing except rope marks. I started to get flash backs of him kissing me, licking me, nibbling me. Then I remembered the red in his eyes, him gagging me, him tying me up, drugging me. Underneath I could still see James bit mark when he attacked me. I remembered Edward saying "I was his life now". I remembered I never wanted to grow old and I wanted to be with Edward forever. I wanted to be a vampire like Edward. I still don't want to grow old but Edward changed, everything changed when I turned 18.

I took off the cuff and turned over to place it on my nightstand when I saw a note.

It was folded in half and I open it.

_You still need to come home Bella. Remember we still have Mark Kennedy and don't try the hospital he's not there anymore. _

Edwards wrote it again.

I took both the cuff and the note and left it on the nightstand. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself.  
I checked my neck and I had nothing, not even a mark.  
I turned around and looked out my window and saw the clouds cover the sun and starting too drizzly.

"Only in Forks" I muttered myself.

Forks.

Forks!

CHARLIE!

"Charlie!" I yelled and ran out of my room.

I ran across the hall and open his bedroom door. Nothing.  
I ran downstairs and saw Charlie snoring softly on the couch with the TV on. I let out a breath I was holding and walked over to him quietly.  
He smelled like tress and fish.  
I sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at him clearly.

He was starting to get deep wrinkles and going a little bald from the top of his head. His mustache and his eyebrows are starting to get white hairs. He was getting old. Something I try not to think about.  
I stood up and walked over to the T.V and turned it off.

I turn to see the pictures in the shelves and there was only one, a picture of Edward and I in Prom. I changed so much, I grew a little and my hair has a little more curls, I put on makeup. Edward looked the same.

I heard a fart and turn to see Charlie starting to wake up.  
I chuckled quietly. Did Charlie just fart? Nasty old man.

"Mh Bells?" Charlie said still with his eyes close.  
"Yes nasty old farting man?" I said and sat next to him.  
"You heard that?" he asks still in sleep mode.  
"Yup" I said placing my head on his shoulder. "Who gave you a picture of Edward and I at prom?"  
"What are talking about?" he said with a yawn.  
"Near the TV."  
"I never had pictures of you and Edward." He said looking at me.  
Edward must have placed it there then. Sneaky piece of shits.  
"Oh okay. When did you get home?" I ask getting up from the couch.  
"Late. I went fishing and then the cruiser had car problems when I was coming home. Esme and Rosalie Cullen pulled over and took a look."

They distracted him. Smart Fuckers.  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"What? No Bells" he chuckled. "Esme kept talking about traveling the world with the family."  
Traveling. I always told Mark that I wanted to travel the world. Visit Brazil and London and Rome but like a normal person we have bills and taxes and jobs.

"That's great" I said and took picture of the Edward and I and face it down.  
"It is. Rosalie said that they were just waiting for a family member to join them so they can leave. I wonder who it would be I mean there all adopted right?"  
"Mh right." I said avoiding Charles eyes. Are they waiting for me? I doubt it. I Seriously doubt it. "Go back to sleep in you're bed farting cop or take a shower so I can fix you breakfast."  
"Food sounds good Bells" he said getting up from the couch, stretching and hearing his back crack.  
"No more sleeping on the couch fart-y. Its bad for your back."  
"Sure" Charlie responded and walked up stairs.

I went to check if the front door was locked and walked in the kitchen.  
Breakfast was something Mark always did for me I only cooked lunch and sometimes dinner.  
An omelette sounded good for Charlie.

After I was done I heard Charlie walk down the stairs.

"Smells great Bells"  
"Thanks. Eat up and going to brunch my teeth and take a shower."  
"Alright. And I'm sorry about Marcus."  
Marcus?  
"You mean Mark? My Fiancée?"  
"Yeah Mark...him. I'm sorry, is he still at the hospital?" Charlie asks taking a bite of the omelette.  
"He's still at the hospital, I'm going to pick him up after I shower." I said looking down at my hand. My ring was gone. It's gone. My engagement ring! IT'S GONE!

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asks walking toward the cabinet and getting a cup out. He must have noticed my face.  
"Nothing I just remembered I wanted to visit the Cullen's." I said finally making eye contact. If they kill me Charlie will know whom the last person I was with. Gosh I watch too much Law and Order: SVU.  
"Why?"  
"Just to visit them" I said with a shrug of my shoulders and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Bella wait" I heard Charlie say and I stop at the doorway and turned around to face him. "Why did you leave…Forks?"

Good question why did I leave again? Oh yeah Vampire!

"I um I got scared" Might as well tell him the truth I might die. Charlie face was full of confusion. "Its hard to explain" I finish and walked way from him.

After taking a shower I walked in my room with a towel warped around me.  
I changed to a dark skinny pants, back flats and a nice white and blue stripped shirt.  
I put some eyeliner mascara and lip balm and lotion all over my arms I left my hair down; I never do anything with it anyways.  
Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah Mark and my ring and I have to give back Edward his cuff.  
Why did he give it to me anyways?  
I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the cuff. Edward always looked hot with the cuff on him.  
He looked manlier somehow.  
I walked over to my purse and shoved to cuff in there.

I walked down stairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch again watching TV.  
"Hey I'm heading out" I said grabbing my coat and putting it on.  
"Sure Bella drive safe and bring back Mark so we can umm get to know each other."  
"Haha sure dad." I said and walked out of the house and in the car.

I started the car and headed to the Cullen's.

Alice probably knows that I'm coming over.

I just wonder why they want me over.

**EPOV**

-4 years ago-

"Jasper What the fuck!" I yelled and shoved jasper to a tree snapping the tree in half. He tried to eat Bella.  
"I'm sorry, it just hard, she smelled so good." Jasper said standing up and brushing dirt off himself.

"EDWARD" Alice yelled from inside the house.

When I got there Rosalie and Carlisle were sitting next to her and Esme was kneeling in front of her.

I search Alice's mind but found an image of a beach and sun.

"Edward you need to decide." Alice said looking up at me.  
I know what she was talking about. I needed to leave Bella. She's in danger every time she's with my family or me. She's a danger magnet.

"What are you talking about?" Esme said standing up and sitting down on the couch.  
"I'm leaving. We're leaving. We're leaving Bella. She's always in danger when she's with us. It'll be better if we leave her." I stated and sat down on the armchair of the couch. I never wanted to leave Isabella she's my life.

"Wait" Alice whispered.

And I saw it.

_Bella on a Plane, Bella on a beach laughing, Bella in college, Bella body standing in the ocean and the tides are waist deep, she was calling someone. She looked gorgeous beautiful, she look perfect. She's mine._

"What is it" Emmett ask looking back and forth between Alice and I.  
"She's leaving" Alice said looking at everyone except me.  
"She can't. I have to get her back." I said and stood up from the armchair I was sitting. Screw her being a danger magnet, I'll protect her.  
"Edward wait. I thought we were leaving?" Jasper asks.  
"Just leave her" Rosalie snapped.  
"Fuck You ROSE!" I yelled.

Rosalie just stood up, facing me with her hands on her waist.  
"Think about it Eddie, she'll have a normal life. Children, a family, break the law, buy a house, drink beer, and do drugs. She'll have a normal HUMAN life. Something none of us had."

I looked over at my family and notice I had to leave Bella. Carlisle was sitting down next to her mate Esme with his arms wrapped around her. Jasper was sitting down with Alice on his lap and holding hands.

"I'll be alone again" I whisper looking down at my feet.  
"Mhh" I heard from Alice and everybody looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over.

_Bella was standing in front of my CD collection in my room. I could only see Bella from the side and her hand was pulling out a CD. Her hand had a ring with the Cullen crest on it._

Alice visions better not be wrong this time.

"Edward, what are you doing to do?" Alice asks me sounding scared. She was doubted herself. She doesn't trust her visions.  
"I have to get her." I said again not making eye contact with anyone. "I need her."  
"She'll come back," Emmett said sounding sincere. "She wants to be with you Edward."  
"She's human, she'll forget me. It'll be like I never existed. Human memories fade. But she'll always be on my mind." I said holding back a sob. I heard Esme starting so cry a little.  
"She'll come back" Rosalie said softly to me.  
"Or we'll get her back" Japer said putting his two cents in.  
"She has to live her human life for a while" Carlisle spoke for the first time. "You'll get her back Edward"

I'll get her back no matter what it takes. Sooner or later she'll be mine again.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I gave you a dash of Edward POV but in the next chapter I'll continue his POV to see what he did for the last 4 years and why he has a dash of red in his eyes. AND why the Cullen's are "Dark".

Its currently raining in California...again.

So Review please.

AANNnnnd has anybody been to chat roulette? It's my new hobby.

OH and did anybody see the super bowl commercials?  
I LOVE THE GOOGLE one. You tube it. Its super cute.

And Holla to edwardbellaobsession :)

-Adios


	7. Chapter 7

2 word: I'm Sorry.  
I know I haven't updated in forever.  
I'm in school and taking classes, which make me, write an essay every week plus work for other classes.  
And my Laptop is wack. I'm saving up for a Mac Pro.

**THANKS TO GRIM REAPER  
**Without you I wouldn't have updated.  
So everyone thank her or him but I'm pretty sure it's a girl but if you're not sorry.

So I'm going to try to finish this story FAST.

I know how I'm going to end it I just need to fill out all the little details like why is Edward eyes have red, why are the Cullen's dark, why did Emmett lick the car window, Why do all the Cullen's hold Bella hand and all the other stuff I can't remember. Which reminds me to tell me what I'm missing. I can't remember all the little details in the story.

Which reminds me AGAIN I was re-reading this story and I have horrible writing. I DO! I mean I spelled Swan wrong. Who does that? Really? So I was thinking should I fix the other chapters first or just keep going? Or finish the whole story then fix it.

Anyways I need to buy the new moon dvd and finish my essays for class.

Have a happy reading.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Sad. That's all I felt. That's all we all felt.

4 days after Bella left Jasper couldn't hold it anymore. Jasper did all he could to hold Edward's emotion at bay but he couldn't do it anymore. Edward depression took over the family. Everyone felt was how sad Edward was. The whole town probably knows how Edward feels. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't do anything, he was frozen, and he was dead. After two weeks we all stop going to school. Edward would sneak into Bella room every day and just stay there. Charlie worked and Edward was sneaky so that was Edwards new home for a whole year. All of us would drag Edward out of Bella's house one a weeks so he could go hunting then he'll go back in Bella room on Bella bed and stare at Bella pictures. Once a month Esme would join Edward and cry out her feeling. I would go with Emmett and join Edward in Bella room only to play hangman or surf the Internet. Anything to spend time with Edward. Even thought he didn't do anything except stare at Bella pictures.

A whole year pass slowly. He would be in Bella room, on New Years, on Valentines Day, Fourth of July, on Veterans Day, every minute of every day. On Bella nineteen birthdays Edward wanted to send Bella another letter. The first letter Edward wrote _come back home_ and she never did. Emmett never mailed the second letter. Everyone voted on it and Edward probably knows we never sent it. Edward cried the day of Bella birthday…. well try to cry. He didn't stop sobbing. He literally cried for 24 hours. Jasper couldn't stand it anymore. Jasper was cracking under pressure. Jasper couldn't be around Edward without killing himself.

"So much sadness, Alice. So much darkness, I can't do anymore" jasper told me a week later after Bella nineteen birthday.  
"What do you need baby." I told him.

We were in the forest. Jasper was curled up in the ground and I was next to him rubbing his back. We were far away from the house so I had no idea how jasper could get Edward emotion. Then I heard Edward running toward us, I felt that I needed to cry so I did. Jasper was sobbing by now. I dropped to my knees and hugged jasper.

"Don't leave me jasper" I wailed.  
"Don't leave me Alice" He responded.  
"I'm sorry" I heard Edward say from far away. "But I need to talk to you Alice"  
"Sure" I said and looked at Edward. Wiping tears that never came.

"I need to know how she is" Edward said folding his arms around himself. I could tell he was trying not to break down and cry. I heard Jasper sob some more and I hold him closer.

I don't know if I should show Edward Bella's future. I only checked on Bella four times through out the whole year.  
Once on Christmas, on St. Patrick's Day, Bella first job interview and Bella second day in college.  
In all of them she was happy, she grew her hair, she wore make up, she was taller, she stop being clumsy, she was hot. She still bit her lip and hates talking in front of people she still had the same brown eyes and her hair has more red in it. She still blushed when she was embarrassed but I never told any one that I saw Bella future.

"Alice please" Edward said.  
"What do you want to know" I ask, "Bella future in five minutes or in a year?"  
"Five" Edward whisper.

And so I did.

_Bella was on top of a couch jumping with five girls around her._  
_She was wearing a toga. She was in a sorority party._  
_There was red cups everywhere and paint thrown everywhere that her toga was in different bright colors. A highlighter party._  
_Bella was holding red cup and she accidentally spilled it and some one gave her another one and she drank from it._  
_Bella hair was down as always and in natural curls and she also had makeup on. She was happy. She's living a normal nineteen-year-old girl life._

I stopped the vision.  
I focus my eyes on Edward and he fell on his knees.

"I can't do it anymore Alice. I have to go to Italy"  
Aro I thought.  
"Yes" he responded and started to sob.

"Carlisle" I yelled and ran toward Edward and hugged him.  
The whole family came and had sad faces on.  
Aro I mouth to Carlisle and he nodded.  
Emmett carried Edward toward the house and I stayed behind with my mate.

Four days later I was at the house watching TV with rose when Edward came down from his room.

"Hey" Rose said and looked up from her magazine.  
"Hi" he responded in a monotone voice and went to the kitchen.

Carlisle thought it was a good idea to keep bottle of blood around the house. We just had to warm it up in the stove or microwave.  
Jasper was never at the house the same time Edward was in. Esme convince Edward to stay at least once week in the house instead of staying in Bella room, Edward agreed.

Edward came back and sat in the couch next to Rosalie and across from me. Edward would just stare at the same spot he and Bella were standing in Bella birthday when I took the picture.  
He always stares at the same spot at the same time every week for a year.  
Not once more did Edward ask me to look into Bella Future again. He only spoke little words; never complete sentences.

Bella broke Edward. Another year pass, everything stayed the same. Everyone was depress because of Bella Swan.

Bella twentieth birthday was five days away and he couldn't come out of Bella room. He wouldn't come out. He spent the Bella Birthday in her room. He spent until he went crazy. The day I thought it would never happen and it did.

"Bella twenty and a half" Edward said while staring at the spot he always stares at.  
Everyone was in the room except for my mate.  
"Yes it is" Carlisle responded and moved the chess piece. He was playing against Rose.

That's when I got the vision. Edward was in an alley drinking from a human.  
"Edward NO!" I yelled and stood up.  
Edward was much quicker than I was and I didn't see it coming.  
He hit me. I flew across the room and Esme was there to catch me.

"Stop him" I yelled and looked around the room and Edward was gone.  
"Look for him he's going to attack a human" I yelled and we all ran to our separate cars.  
I rode with Rose and Emmett and I tried to concentrate in Edward future.

At first I saw him begging Aro to kill him, then I saw him having sex with a brunette type of girl.  
Then I saw him sucking someone dry in a house, then I saw him biting into someone wrist in an alley.  
"Alice where?" Emmett ask as he drove out of Forks.

"I don't know" I said, "He keeps changing his mind." Then I saw it. He was back at the house. There was Bella standing at the same spot I took the picture from her eighteen birthday.  
"Back home" I said and Emmett sped off.

Carlisle and Esme weren't back yet so Rose Emmett and I hurried inside. When we entered we heard a heartbeat and a fast one. She was scared.  
I heard Carlisle car pull in and we all walked in the living room.

There was Bella standing in the same dress she wore on her birthday and standing in the same spot. Her back was facing us.  
"Bella?" Esme said and walked fast toward her.  
"Don't touch her," Edward said coming down the stairs. " I want this moment to last forever, right love?"  
We all looked at Edward and back to Bella when we heard her sob.  
"Oh my god" I head Carlisle said.

Bella turned around and it wasn't her. We all gasped. Why would Edward to this?  
This girl was someone else. She had her hands in front of her roped together and a gag in her mouth. This girl wasn't Bella and it looked like her but only from the back.

That's when I notice she was shorter than Bella and this girl had heels on, she smelled different too. Why didn't I notice this sooner? Edward came down stairs and got on his knees in front of this girl.

"I Edward would love you forever, do you still want to be a vampire love? I could do it right now just say the words." The girl would sob harder and we'll all looked at Carlisle.  
"Edward" Carlisle said getting closer to Edward and this girl, " Lets her go"

"Why? She doesn't want to leave. She said Florida sucks and wants to be with me. Right love?" he said and got one of the girl strands of hair and played with it.  
"She doesn't deserve you" Carlisle said as we all walked close to Edward.  
"Your right she doesn't" he said and looked down at the girl.

Edward did something I thought he would have ever done. He killed her. He moved her hair on one side and bit her. He sucked her dry.

Emmett, Rose and Carlisle tried to pull him off but it was impossible. Esme started to sob when she saw him attack the girl.

I was frozen; I couldn't believe Bella Swan destroyed my family. I can't believe Edward drinking human blood.

She made him do this.

Carlisle and Rose pulled Edward off the girl and Emmett carried the girl to Carlisle office. We all knew the girl was dead. The house was quiet there was no heartbeat left in her. Rose sat Edward down on the couch as Esme ran to Emmett and hugged him and cried.

"Edward" I whispered "Why?"  
In the background I heard Rose dial in a number, probably Jaspers.  
"She wants to be a vampire" He responded and licked him lips. "Why did I ever stop drinking from a humans Carlisle?" he question.

"Because its bad" Carlisle responded and sat in font of Edward.  
"What are we going to do?" Rose asks and gave Edward a dirty look.  
"What happen?" my mate ask when he walked in the room.

That's when I saw the vision.  
Edward was attacking another human.  
"You should try it Alice" Edward said holding his hands behind his head.

"What happen?" Carlisle asks.  
"He's going to do it again" I said sitting down next to Edward.  
"Your eyes" I told Edward. "She likes them golden" I whispered.  
"She's not coming back" he responded shutting his eyes and clenching his fist.  
"Yes she is Edward" Esme said from across the room.  
"If she doesn't we'll make her" Rose added.  
"How?" Edward asks.  
"Does it matter? As long as she's back with you right?" Jasper said sitting on the other side of me.

Two months pass after Edward killed the girl he drank from a human again and he went back to his old ways.

Once again he spent all his time in Bella's room not talking again. Japer said he didn't feel so much depressed anymore. He doesn't want to kill himself. I ask Jasper what Edward felt and he said his emotions feels like nothing. Bella was now twenty-one. Edward would whisper to himself daily "She's coming back I can feel it". I'm surprise he didn't go to Italy and kill himself already. I guess he had hope she really was going to come back. I can't image what would happen she died.

Then he did it again, this time it was the hospital blood. He drank human blood again. He knew that I saw it and he knew Carlisle knew that he stole it. That's when Rose got mad.

She smelled human blood on him. And it was good. She went crazy and Emmett joined her. Three times they went to the hospital and steal a syringe full of blood. It was some sort of drug to them.

That's when I confronted them.  
I yelled at Edward and all he responded was "Bella made me do it".  
Esme got mad and decided to go to Canada for a hunting trip

That's when it went down hill.

In the car half way to Canada I had the vision.

_Bella was holding hands with a guy and going into a restaurant._  
_Bella and a guy riding bikes._  
_Bella and a guy kissing._

_Bella running away from him on a beach while a dog chase her._

She found someone.

I stop the vision and heard a growl.

Edward broke the car in half.

He saw the vision.

He punched the roof and kicked the floor.  
Tires flew and we ran. We smelled gas before it was out of the tank. The car exploded and we ran.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle tried to hold Edward back so he wouldn't jump in the fire. We cleaned up the mess to no one knew who was driving the car or who owned it.

When we got to save grounds I explain to Esme and Rose what I saw and they said nothing.

Rose whispered to me quietly "This was bound to happen Alice. She's going to get married and buy a house, have children and be human."  
A part of me thought Rose was jealous, and she knew she was. She was the type of girl that hated to be beaten at a game. And Bella was beating her, Bella was fulfilling Roses' dream.

We hide in the forest for two weeks. Walking a little closer everyday to Forks, never running. Edward had to clear his head. All of us would be near him just in case he went suicidal. Every time one of my a vision will start Jasper would carry me away as fast as he could away from Edward just in case they were vision of Bella. I never did get another vision of her and I never tried.

Some how when we arrived home Edward had bottles full of human blood and started to drink little by little. His eyes started to get red and he had no life in his eyes, there weren't as before when they looked at Bella.

Right away he thought he was smart and booked a ticket to Italy with out me knowing, but I cancelled it. All of us were in Edwards's shadow. Everyone kept an eye out on him.

Then back he went to Bella room and sat there.

A two of months before Bella turned twenty-two I had a vision.

"_Bella would you marry me?"_

Bella was going to get married.

"She has to come back" I said out loud. Emmett and Carlisle were checking on Edward and Rose was doing my hair and Esme was doing Roses. Jasper was watching Television in the same room.

"Someone happy" my mate said making me giggle.

"Who's coming back? SHE'S coming back?" Esme said practically yelling she.

"I have to plan" I said getting up

"Whoa what's going on" Rose said.

"I can see it now" I said and grabbed a notebook from a table.

I started to draw everything I can image with Bella in it.

Bella attacking a bear, a tiger, a deer, arm wrestling with Emmett. Bella in a wedding dress. Some with Rose, Bella and me hugging. And a real graphic one of Bella attacking a tiger. But most of all her with us as a family.

I drew at least fifty sketches of her and all of them Bella as a vampire.

"Are you sure" Rose said looking at each drawing and passing them to Esme so she can see them then to Jasper.

"Positive she's going to get married!" I said clapping my hands. I love weddings.  
"Married?" Rose said almost dropping all the sketches.

"Yeah and don't ruin those. I'm…. no we're going to convince her to be with us…mhh Edward. Well not convince but push her really hard toward Edward way".

"What? She's over Edward?" Jasper said.

"If she's getting married she is. I'm guessing she had sex with him already and living with him"  
"Give us a plan Alice" Esme said sitting on the couch.

"Get everyone here. I got to catch up with Bella life for the last 3 years." I said and started to see Bella future.

I got everything I could in thirty minutes like how she un-clumsy she got. Who was the guy and his name is Mark Kennedy. He seems like a nice guy. The only problem was brain cancer or amnesia runs in his family. Poor guy. Thanks god we don't get sick.

I heard Carlisle car coming down the path and I was practically shaking with excitement.

"How are we going to get her back?" Rose ask.

I looked over her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Rose asked again.

"Why do you want her in the family Rose? I thought you hate her?" I said.

"I hate that she's going to have a perfect life and I want to ruin it for her."

"By turning her into a vampire and her marring your brother?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I miss her too." Rose said "and I can't wait to fight her when she's a vampire! bitch wont know what hit her."

"Your crazy" I said and looked over toward the door.

"And you know it." She said and grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.

"Sooner or later Edward and her are going to be together" I squealed while jumping up and down from the couch.

I started to get a vision of Bella again and she was in front of Edward CD collection, she had a ring with the Cullen crest on it. The same vision I had the day Bella decided to leave to Florida.

"Wait is there a reason why she left in the first place?" jasper asked.

"Yes and it'll be easier to use it against her" I said with a smirk.

* * *

More reviews please  
and I'll update faster.

So I want to write another story BUT its better.

Have any of you guys read about Edward being a hippy or a stoner or a burn out?

What is Bella was a burn out? a weed smoker a hippy vegan person?

Always wearing moccasins and never brushing her hair (but the good kind I don't her to look like that fugly girl ke$ha ((OH don't get me started with that girl.)) ). any who what if Bella was this artsy-weed smoker-peace making-not a care in the world- girl?She never got responsibility when she was with her mom instead she became like her mom, spiritual. What do you think? I sorta like it. No vamps too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alive POV**

"Yes and it'll be easier to use it against her" I said with a smirk

When I saw Emmett Carlisle and Edward appear in front of me I started to sing _Benny and the Jets_ in my head.

"Guess what?" I yelled making Jasper come next to me and place his hands over my shoulders.

"What?" Emmett said and dragged Edward towards the couch and sitting him down. Esme scooted over and her mate sat next to her.

I looked at Edward and he was looking toward the floor next to Emmett. He never made eye contact with anyone after he started to drink human blood. He was shamed of his colored eyes.

I started to sing _your love by the outfields _loud in my head trying to get Edward attention and he finally looked up at me. His eyes still have a hint of red in them.

"Guess what!" I said again placing my hands on my hips and looked down at Edward.

"Give him a minute" Jasper said and dragged me to the couch parallel to the couch Edward was sitting.  
"Just tell them" Rose said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Bella coming back!" I yelled and jumped up and down.

"Isn't that good news" Esme said looking at Carlisle and kissing him on the cheek.

I looked at Edward and his eyes had hope.

He was finally going to get Bella back in his life.

**ROSE POV**

"Bella coming back!" Alice yelled and jumped up and down.

I saw Jasper smile up at her with love in his eyes.

I just rolled my eyes and looked toward my mate who was sitting next to Eddie.  
"Isn't that good news" Esme said looking at Carlisle and kissing him on the cheek.

"Isn't that great bro" Emmett said and smacked Edward on his shoulder.

"And we can get her back" I said and sat next to Edward.

"Just think, when she's a vampire I can kick her ass." I said with a smirk and looked at Edward. He just huffed and looked down toward the floor. Everyone can tell me was smiling. All of us except for Edward looked at Carlisle.

"What's the plan Alice" Carlisle said placing his arm around Esme shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Does anyone know why she left in the first place?" Alice ask and sat back down on the couch with her feet tucked under her.

"Jasper tried to eat her." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "No offence Jaz but I can control myself but if it was more than a paper cut I could eat her up faster than yesterday deer. Dang did she smell good! I remember the first time…"

"Ok shut up" Alice said cutting in.

"Ok oh-wise-one fill us in" Emmett added folding his arms across his chest.

"She's afraid of vampires." Alice said and smiled her bright smile that showed all her teeth.

"Make sense" Jasper added looking at Carlisle and he nodded.

"How is this going to work?" Em asked.

"Yeah." I added, " I mean she's not going to get near us she's probably going to avoid us."

"That's the thing…well sorta. We'll scare her to come with us. By the end of her stay and she's planning on staying for 5 days but we're going to make her stay for a week. Anyways, we'll scare her straight. Not all of us are like James and Jaz, we're not all going to eat her." Said Alice.

"um I don't get it" my mate said. "You're going to scare her? She's going to pee on herself and you all know how much human urine smells… on humans. Yuck"

"I don't think that's going to work Alice honey" Esme said giving Alice a small smile.

"No no it IS going to work" Alice said getting up "trust me I'm the one who could look in the future remember! It is"

* * *

SORRY! Sorry for the late update and sorry for this chapter being short.

School is kicking my ass! The good news is that classes are ending in the middle of June. And I soooo can't wait!

And a little FYI if everyone who added me on author alert, story alert or favorite author/story and reviewed at least once every chapter I would get more than 75 reviews per chapter. **Yeah that's what I thought**. Instead I got around 7 reviews per chapter.

I don't want to be those authors who want a limit of reviews so they can put up the next chapter cuz that sucks.  
So review please (EDIT) - ummm or don't cuz I haven't been updating. It's your choice.

Any who I need a new computer REALLY bad. I'm seriously saving every freaking penny for my Mac and I still have personal stuff to buy like clothes and shoes and more clothes and my BB phone bill. Gr. Anybody have BBM...no? Ok whatever.

And instead of writing another essay I have to do I'm writing about twilight.

And I still haven't bought the new moon DVD. What a fan I am huh? I need to go to Wal-Mart and buy it in Blueray.

So Countdown starts now!  
I'll be back in 3 weeks!  
and don't worry I will finish this story!

P.s Happy B-day Robert Pattinson. . Call me.


	9. Chapter 9

Seriously though I have SO many grammar mistakes!  
I'm going to finish this chapter and fix the others.  
This is embarrassing.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Alice relax, when is she going to arrive here?" I ask.

"She's going to be ask to be his wife then she hasn't decided when she's coming over. But she has to Jaz, I mean she has to introduce the guy she's going to marry to Charlie."

"Edward, can you come hunting with me?" Esme ask Edward as we were all still in the living room listening to Alice.

"Sure" Edward whispered and stood up and walked outside next to Esme.

"He doesn't feel anything. I don't feel any emotion coming from him" I said and looked at Carlisle.

"He does know why she's coming back Alice." Rosalie said giving her a sad smile. "He doesn't know she moved on, he doesn't know she's getting married."

"Alice, what do we have to do to make her fall in love with Edward? I mean, he doesn't talk or move or even show emotion." Added Emmett as he pointed to me while saying the last part.

"She decided to stay for 5 days in Forks and I'm positive if she stays for a week she'll be marrying Edward instead."

"How far can you get in her future Ali?" I asked

"Not that far, she has everything plan like fishing with her dad and this Mark guy and having dinner together, but when she sees us her future will change."

"What do we do then?" Emmett commented.

"First thing first we need to make Edward not go psycho crazy and make sure he doesn't kidnapped her. We also need to control Charlie's schedule. So Rose and Em we need to make some sort of animal attack." Alice said as the close her eyes and started to write on her notepad. "Also Jaz you need to control their emotions, we'll start with Charlie and make him hate Bella Fiancée. If I know Bella, she wouldn't want to leave Forks without making Charlie like this Mark guy."

"This is crazy" mumbled Emmett "What about the Mark guy? Are we going to kill him?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." She looked up and gave us all a small smile. "Carlisle any idea's?"

"If you're thinking that where going to have to kill an innocent person, think again." Carlisle said shaking his head and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out" Alice reassured us, "We'll think of something."

**Rose POV**

"Alice, stop shaking or your nails aren't going to look good." I signed as I pushed her hand away and closing the cap on the nail polish. "And stop sketching, we get it, she's going to be a vampire."

"Ok, lets go" she clapped as she stood up.

"What? Where?"

"Bella going to call Charlie and tell her she's getting married to today. So we have to break in Charlie's house and answer the phone." She said as she grabbed my purse. "Oh and get Emmett i'll need him."

"I'm driving though," I added as I open the front door.

"Does Charlie not clean up for himself?" Emmett said as he at down the living room couch "Maybe we should get him a cleaning lady."

"Ok so here's the plan," Alice began "We ate Charlie. Ready go!"

"What?" I replied, making sure I didn't touch anything in this filthy house.

"Shhhh!" she cut me off and went to stand next to the phone.

On cue the phone rang and Alice answered it without saying a word.

"Um hello dad?" We heard Isabella say. I turn to look at Emmett and back to Alice.

"Hello" She said again.

"Well well well if it isn't Bella Swan" Alice replied with the biggest smile on her face.

Then we heard the dial tone.

"You just got hung up on!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up she's going to call again, and you're going to answer this time!"

"Me!" he exclaimed "Why me?"

"Because she's scared of us duh" Alice rolled her eyes. "She's going to call…now. Here"

"Hello" We heard Isabella ask.

"Bella" My mate replied as he looked at Alice and mouthed, "What do I say?"

Alice gave Em a piece of paper she got out of her pocket.

"Is Charlie there?" Isabella asked.

"We ate him" Emmett added and Alice grabbed the phone and hung up.

"We ate him?" I spoke as a stood up.

"You hung up!" Emmett spat out "I wanted to talk to her."

"We can't" Alice explain "Now hurry we have ten minutes. Rose, call Carlisle and tell him to meet us in the garage and not to bring Edward."

Every since Alice told Edward that Isabella was coming back and with another guy, he's been living in the woods. Sometime Esme would bring him in and shove him in the shower and make him wear clean clothes. He doesn't know when she's coming back. All he knows is that she is coming back and it's not for him.


	10. Chapter 10

California is getting warm! I love it!

So I saw Jay Leno special guest was RPatz with my older brother and he says "The more "Edward Cullen" (my brother doesn't know Rpatz real name, he knows him by his character, so instead of calling him Robert he calls him Edward *shakes head and rolls eyes*) talks, the less attractive he gets, he should shut up and look pretty, he's not making any sense right now about kissing girls hand."

Note: my bother likes girls just to get the facts straight, he was also telling me how attractive the Emma Roberts girl was, and he has a girlfriend. But anyways, So is it true? Should Robert just stand there and look hot and not talk as much? I'm happy either way.

Editing the other chapters and I wanted to write this.

Currently listening to: Love is gonna save us by Benny Benassi.

I love Pandora.

P.S I love the reviews and I love Jamba Juice.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Hurry" I mumbled to myself. Rose, Em, Jaz and myself were all in the garage waiting for Carlisle.  
"Alice, you know the future I don't know why you're freaking out. He's going to be here and on time too" Rose commented as she sat on a stool.  
"He's here" Jasper said from the wall he was leaning on.  
"I know" I added.

I walked over to grab a piece of paper and sat down on a stool.

"Am I late?" Carlisle asks, "Esme went with Edward out of the forest far from hearing us so he won't be a bother."

"Your not late" I replied "and my brother isn't a bother" he wasn't, he just needed his mate. "Anyways after we scared Bella she is currently calling Forks police station to check on her father, Carlisle I need you to call her, in about one minute"

"Sure Alice," he responded as he got out his phone. "What did you guys do to scare her and what do I say?"

I grabbed his phone and blocked the number and typed hers in.

"She hung up on us!" Em added "and we said we ate Charlie and Alice took the phone away from me. I think we didn't do anything scary, we just heard her ask for Charlie."

"No Em, Alice did the right thing. Image you're a girl who got bitten by a vampire and ran away and now heard that her father got eating by us. She's scared" My mate commented.

"Here" I handed back the phone, its ringing. A second later I got a vision of her not answering.

"She's not going to pick up. Call again" I mumbled.

_Ring ring ring _

"Hello?" Bella ask.  
"Hello Bella" Carlisle said. I gave him a thumb up and wrote _your future father in law _on the piece of paper I had and showed it to him.  
"Hello who's this?" She asks. I knew she was going to say that. I pointed toward the paper and Carlisle responded.  
"Your future father in law." I looked around and saw Em hugging Rose from behind as she sat on the stool. He Her eyes were close as she enjoyed his embrace.

Jasper was now sitting down on the counter as he started to scribble something down.

"Alex? Hey I guess good news travel fast huh?" Bella said with a laugh. "How's Ana? She asks. I lifted up my finger on my lips telling Carlisle not to say anything.  
"Hello Alex? Are you there?" she asks again. "Alex call me back when you have reception and tell Ana I said hello"

Bella I mouth to Carlisle, giving him the okay.

"Bella" Carlisle repeated.

"Alex, are you ok? Do you want to talk to Mark?" I started to shake now, the plan working. I wrote _It's Carlisle _on the paper. _I want you to come home. _I started to lift my hands to clap when my mate came and grabbed my right hand. Like in the vision I saw, she didn't respond. _Just come back to us and everything will be fine_, I wrote again so Carlisle could say to Bella.

"No" she said on the phone and hung up.

"YES!" I squealed jumping of the stool.  
"What the heck just happen?" Em asks from behind Rose.  
"We scared her" Jasper replied. "Good job Carlisle, you too babe." He added as he kisses my cheek.

"What's the plan?" asked Rose.

"Hold on, She's deciding when she's going to come. wait, She still doesn't know when she's going to come but she knows she's going to stay here for five days." I stated looking around at everybody.  
"What do we do mean while?" Rose ask as she started to stand up.

"We wait. Don't worry you guys Bella going to be with Edward."

* * *

:) Go Soccer!


	11. Chapter 11

Happy late 4th of July.

Today in current events: Lindsay Lohan is going to jail for 90 days.

That's all I got.

Holla at my twitter followers.

Elena0017: yes. lol  
The Random Fan: yes it is and so is this one. Sorry.  
Skipper1608: I like your reviews.

I have a confession to make: I have the last chapter typed already.  
YES I KNOW! shocking isnt it? I mean I hardly update so how do I have the last chapter done? It's been done. I have the perfect ending. I just need to fill it all in.  
And you know what helps? R-e-v-...you know! Reviews!

Anywho, you reader probably wont enjoy this chapter.  
BUT I am doing an Alice POV for this chapter. Just to see what's in her little tiny head of hers.  
This was just an "hey i'm going to update today because I am bored" chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Two and a half weeks later. **

Rosalie POV

"We should go to Peru." I said out loud to the family.

Alice was on her laptop sitting next to Jasper. Carlisle was sitting in the recliner reading the newspaper. Esme was reading her Opera magazine while Emmett was playing his video games.

"Soon. I miss the llamas. There so good." I continued.

Edward came like a zombie down from his room.

"Right Ed? Don't you miss the llama and the birds? God there so mouthwatering." I heard Carlisle chucked from the chair.

"I do miss it." Edward mumbled as he looked toward the TV screen.

"Alice get us some tickets. One way to Peru please." I said as I walked over to her.

"Rose honey." Esme said putting down her magazine. I turn to look at her as she gave me a small smile and turned to look at Edward.

"Are you kidding me? I want to go to Peru. We've been stuck here forever. I'm surprise no one has notice we haven't been aging. I'm surprise Carlisle isn't agreeing with me!" I yelled the last part.

No one said anything. No one moved.

"I'm sick of Forks" and with that I walked out of the house. Not even a couple of feet away from the house I saw Jasper carrying Alice and running away from the house.

I turn to see Emmett holding back Edward.  
I ran and followed Jasper until he stopped.

Alice sat there with her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.  
I looked over at Jasper as he kept holding her hand.

"She's coming in a week and two days. She's staying for five days." Alice said. She looked up at me and over to her mate. "Come on, we all have work to do."

She walked fast as she dragged me back in the house.

"Alice?" Edward whisper. He had hope in his eyes. That's all he had every time he looked at Alice.

"She'll be here in a week but she wont be yours until later." She sat across from him. She showed no emotion in her face.

"Why don't I have special abilities?" I ask out loud.

Alice said Bella plane landed already. It'll take a while for them to arrive in Forks.

"Because your beautiful. That's why." Emmett kiss me.

I saw Jasper roll his eyes and chuckled as he taped another of Alice's sketches.

"Do you think we'll break Bella bed if we had sex on it?" Emmett whispered at me.

"YES!" Alice said from the doorway. "Now hurry up and tape."

"Why are we doing this? Tapeing Bella future on her wall? Tapeing her sucking face with Edward as we smile on the background. I don't think this is going to happen. I don't want to see Edward making-out."

"Tapeing this" She gestured at the wall "will make her believe that we're not mad at her and Edward is going to be on her mind…a lot."

"Won't this scare her?" Emmett ask,

Alice shrug her shoulders "probably. We'll scare her close to us." she winked.

"You make no sense Alice." I added in.

"Okay. Um with all this, we would scare her and were always going to be on her mind."

"Shouldn't she think about Edward, not us."

"Oh she will. Alice assured us. "Now hurry she's almost here. Lets go wait for her." She clapped her hands.

We all walked out of the back door and ran in near the trees in front of Bella's house.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us there.

"Edward?" Alice spoke tenderly. "Whatever you hear, verbally or mentally…just don't act on your feelings. Okay?"

Edward just kept looking toward the road, ignoring Alice's presence.

"Edward listen to my plan and she'll be yours in a week."

Edward slowly tore himself from looking at the road to Alice.  
His eyes still had some red in them and still life less. He got paler somehow. He needed his mate.

"I'm sorry about last week" I whispered to him. "I was serious though. I'm sick of Forks. When she's one of us and I kick her ass, maybe I could kick her ass so hard it'll land in Peru and we could all go."

I heard a chuckle from Esme and Carlisle, who were on the other side of Edward.

"Right here. Turn left" We all heard the familiar girl voice. Bella Swan is back in Forks.

Some how we were all in a line facing Bella house.  
Emmett was at the end then it was I. Edward was next to me followed by Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper.  
I turn to see Edward on his toes to see if he can get a glimpse of Bella.  
We all heard the car coming closer.

Then we all saw her.

Her hair was same from what I can see.  
There was a sparkle in her eye as she looked around her old neighborhood.

"The white house?" A guy next to her ask her.

"Infamous Mark Kennedy" I said out loud.

I left Emmett arms around my shoulder and I lean towards him. Mark Kennedy had nothing on my Em.

"Come on let's go christen my old room." We heard Bella say.

I gasp as she winked at Mark and open the door.

"Wow, our little Bella has grown up." Esme said clearly as shocked as I was.

"Your going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh no you don't" Mark stopped Bella and sat her on top of the car trunk.

"Let's see" He said pretending to think and scratch his chin. Oh man. I looked over at Edward; he was slightly leaning forward and his face expression.  
I wonder what the Mark guy is thinking.  
Edward was probably on the verge of killing himself or someone.  
I saw both of his hands clench on his sides and his eyes never leaving Bella.

"We join the mile high club. We did it in the car." Bella wrapped her legs around his torso and brought him closer to her.

"Right" She said and started to kiss his neck. A natural vampire I chuckled to myself.

"I want to do you on the floor. On the Door." He continued his rhyme.

"And on the grass and in my ass?" she ask.

I heard Jasper gasp and Emmett next to he trying to hid his loud laugh. I'm just tried to hide how surprise I was.

"God I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." We heard her say back to him.

"Show time" Alice said. "Look mean and scary."

"Let me open the front door so we can bring our luggage in" Bella said as she walked toward the front of the car.  
We saw Mark walked in the house with two luggages and Bella walked back toward the car.  
Jasper ran near her making a gust of wind blow towards her.  
Like a human would, Bella slowly turned to her left and saw us standing in the woods.

The look on her face was priceless.

She freaked out and quickly turned away and looked in her trunk.

"Emmett chuckle loudly. Loud so she can hear." Alice said from her spot.

Emmett looked at me and I gave him a shrug. I have no idea what Alice's' plan was. I don't think no one knows except for Jasper.  
Emmett chuckled making Bella look over her shoulder at us.

"Jasper do it." She encourage.

Japer stepped out a couple of steps and kept staring at Bella making her drop her luggage.

What the hell just happen?


	12. Chapter 12

I was listening to _Pear Jam – Breath _when I got inspired to write this chapter.

I swear every time I hear this song, it makes me all teary eye.

To: **KristenStewartFan: **Last chapter is sorta kind of…. eh. Lol. I really don't want to disappoint the readers on how this story ends so I'm still editing it a little. I really want this story to be twenty chapters.  
To: **berdb:** I know poor Mark. You're going to hate what happens to him next.  
To: **I'm Alec's number 1:** I've seen worse Cullen in other stories.  
To: **F21496:** Hi. I like your reviews and your username, it's all numbers. Lol  
To: **Iz:** :)  
To: **The Random fan:** Trust me I hate when things end. I got teary eyed when I finish Breaking Dawn.

I have another confession to make: I'm going on vacation. Parents want to take a road trip to Texas but not before we go to Las Vegas.

So here's a deal. Whoever reviews gets a preview for the next chapter because I don't know how long I'll be gone.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm._ I thought. That's all I've been thinking about every time Edwards' near me.

I bet Jasper could sense my frustration. It's hard to just think about one thing.

"Soon. I miss the llamas. There so good." Rosalie said. I tried to ignore her and do my own business.

Google search: How to get a guy fight with his future father-in-law?

"What are you doing?" Jaz whispered to me. Kissing my ear and just below it.

"Preparing" I whispered and gave him a peck on his chin.

I heard Edward footsteps before he came down stairs. I didn't turn my head to look at him. It was always heart breaking to look at him and his zombie like state.

"Right Ed? Don't you miss the llama and the birds? God there so mouthwatering." I heard Carlisle chucked from the chair as Rosalie kept talking about Peru.

Right when she started talking I knew this was going to end bad. I didn't need a vision to see what she was going to do.

"I do miss it." Edward mumbled as he looked toward the TV screen.

"Alice get us some tickets. One way to Peru please." She told as she walked over to me.

She was sick of Forks. She wanted to leave. With the wolfs on the other side of town and people that kept asking question about us, she wanted to leave and probably not come back for another sixty years. The only thing holding her back is us and of course Edward.

"Rose honey." Esme said putting down her magazine.

"Are you kidding me? I want to go to Peru. We've been stuck here forever. I'm surprise no one has notice we haven't been aging. I'm surprise Carlisle isn't agreeing with me!" She yelled the last part.

Carlisle does want to leave. The hospital keep asking him question and he could only use his charm to an extent. They even question him about the missing blood Edward stole a year ago.

No one said anything. No one moved.

"I'm sick of Forks" and with that she walked out of the house.

I grabbed Jasper hand the moment she left. I could feel the vision starting.

Jasper grabbed me, carried me and ran away from the house as possible. I looked over Jaz's shoulder to see Edward fighting off Emmett to get close to me.

Jasper stopped and sat me down.

"…Arriving in Forks 2 days from now in the morning and Mark and I are going to rent a car and drove to Forks. Sooo well be at the house around five" I heard Bella say. She was packing. I looked around the room and saw a planner open on her bed.

"She's coming in a week and two days. She's staying for five days." I said out loud. I looked up and saw Rose and looked over to Jasper.

"Come on, we all have work to do." I finish as I got up and began to walk back to the house.

"Alice?" Edward whispered to me. I looked over at him and sighed. Every time he looks at me…it feels that I have his future in my hands.

_Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm _I thought again.

"She'll be here in a week but she wont be yours until later." I said and sat across from the couch he was sitting. I tried not to show excitement or sadness in my face. I could give him the wrong idea.

**The day Bella arrival in Forks.**

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper ask me. We were in our room and Jasper was out on the balcony. Everyone else went hunting before Bella arrival.

I got a vision of Bella and her fiancé renting a car.

"I don't know what would happen when Bella gets here" I said. I got out of the closet and sat down on the floor against the door.

"When I see Bella future I see her walking happily inside the house with her fiancé behind her. When I see Edward future I see him look at Bella when she gets out of the car, he runs and kills the Mark guy and the vision ends." I looked over at Jasper and he seems to be thinking, so I continued. "We need to control Edward emotions Jaz. I was right to think about scaring Bella towards us. She was and will be my best friend I know how to get her scared but I'm scared. And Mark, if Bella does turn into a vampire, I can't see his future. It's like he disappears, he dies."

"When the time comes we'll figure out what to do with this Mark Kennedy guy." Jaz said "The only person who can stop Edward from doing stupid shit is Carlisle. Physically Emmett or I can but mentally, Carlisle can." Jasper started to stand up and walk towards me. "Screw Edward and Bella's future, we can make their future, we can choose for them. We can tell Carlisle to mentally hold back Edward when he sees her. He can tell Edward to clam down, to relax. We can scare her before she enters the house. WE will be on her mind throughout the whole time she's here." Jasper got quiet and sat in front of me mimicking my pose. I was sitting against the door with my cross in front of me.

"She's already scared of us, the phone call remember, so we are in the back of her mind. Remember four years ago, when I first had the vision of Bella standing in front of Edward CD collection? She had a ring with the Cullen crest on it?" He nodded. "When I saw it I saw it cloudy. But when I first showed Edward that vision, the night she left, I had my doubts of her coming back. Now I can see her being a vampire in a week, it's just that I don't know how to make my vision come true. All I know is that we have to scare her to come with us."

"We could scare her. We already have." Jasper nodded. "I know how to make Charlie not like the Mark guy."

"How? Bella going to be with them all the time. Are you going to try to make Mark like Rosalie?"

"No darlin' I could make him" he winked at me.

Ohh. Emotions. Duh.

I giggled and jumped on his lap. "How do we present ourselves to our Bella?"

"I don't know Ali, you tell me."

"Well, she needs to get it through her head that she's going to be one of us" I said "And I kept all the sketches I drew of her being a vampire, so we are going to tape them all over her room." I got up and walked over the full-length mirror. "We could write messages in her mirror….no…too stupid."

"Wasn't that what you were going to do with the sketches in the first place?" Jasper ask from the floor.

"Not really. I was going to keep them and give it to her when she a vampire. Like a scrap book." I giggled. "Back to us now." I turned around to see Jasper balancing a tennis ball on his finger.

That's it. Duh. Why didn't I think of it sooner!

"What's the idea darling?" Jaz looked over at me.

"How do you know I have an idea?"

"I'm psychic." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled. "We could present ourselves in the woods. The ones in front of her house. This whole town is surrounded by it. Not only could she think about us but she could sometimes see us." I winked. "Get it? That's how we can scare her before she gets in the house. And when she goes out she can 'imagine' us being near her. And when she's scared we get her and convince her to be one of us."

"Convince her?"

I sighed. "The vision I got is her and Edward running in the forest and they both pass a ray of sunlight and they both shine…in the sun…like us. I just don't…"

"Relax" Jasper interrupted. "Let's go watch some TV. Relax your cute little mind of yours."

"Fine. Let's go down stairs. I think _Toddlers and Tiaras_ is on." I skipped over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

xxxxxxx

"Alright. Everybody ready. Should we go to Swan residence?" Jaz ask me.

"Yea." I nodded at him, "Rose, Emmett," I yelled. "Get your asses down here."

"Alice? what is it?" Edward appeared next to me.

"Nothing."

He looked down at my hands and notices the sketches I had.

"Is she coming today?" He ask in a quiet and vulnerable voice.

"Edward you have to promise me that you wont do anything…crazy or…something…" _something that could scare Bella away _I thought. "Trust me when I say I have all this under control."

"What's the plan?" Emmett came down the stairs.

_Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm. Old McDonald has a farm…_

"We're running a little errand before Bella comes back home," I looked over at Emmett. "We running," I looked over at Edward. "Please listen to Carlisle." With that I ran out to the front yard and waited for Rose.

Jasper appeared next to me.

"Let's go"

"Why don't I have special abilities?" Rosalie ask out loud from Bella room.

I saw walking around the living room downstairs. If Jasper could make Charlie not like him, Jasper should do it when they're in the kitchen. He'll have a clear view of what's happening and it's less dangerous since Charlie has his gun in the living room. If everything goes as plan, it'll be perfect.

"Because your beautiful. That's why." I heard Emmett respond.

_Jasper get out! We're going to have sex on Bella bed. _I saw a vision of Emmett butt. Gross.

"Yeah that's why." Jasper chuckled. I ran upstairs to hopefully to cock-block Emmett.

"Do you think we'll break Bella bed if we had sex on it?" Emmett whispered loudly at Rose.

"YES!" I said from the doorway. "Now hurry."

"Why are we doing this? Tapping Bella future on her wall? Tapping her sucking face with Edward as we smile on the background. I don't think this is going to happen. I don't want to see Edward making-out." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Tapping this will make her believe that we're not mad at her and Edward is going to be on her mind…a lot."

"Won't this scare her?" Emmett ask,

If I tell Emmett he'll probably tell Edward by thinking about it. I shrug my shoulders "probably. We'll scare her close to us." I winked. Rose probably knows I'm not telling them everything.

"You make no sense Alice." Rose said.

"Okay. Um with all this, we would scare her and we're always going to be on her mind."

"Shouldn't she think about Edward, not us."

"Oh she will. Now hurry she's almost here. Lets go wait for her." I clapped my hands.

I lead the way as we walked out the back door and waited for Bella.

I spotted Edward, Carlisle and Esme and pictured what we did to Bella room in my mind for Edward.

"Edward?" I said. "Whatever you hear, verbally or mentally…just don't act on your feelings. Okay?"

Edward just kept looking toward the road, ignoring me. "Edward listen to my plan and she'll be yours in a week." I continued.

Edward finally looked at me and looked back at the road. I moved and pulled Carlisle aside

"Can you tell him…. can you think… can you hold him back. Tell him in your head not to do something extreme?" I ask him.

"Of course. Esme and I will do it"

"Thank you."

"Is this going to work?" He ask me.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you about her fiancé." I whispered.

"I think she's coming" Esme said with a smile on her face.

I looked over to Jaz and heard a chuckle coming from our 'Parents'.

"Right here. Turn left" I heard Bella say.

Bella's back. I looked next to me over to Jaz to smile at him.

"The white house?" I heard Mark say.

"Infamous Mark Kennedy" Rosalie said.

"Come on let's go christen my old room." I heard Bella say.

I heard Rosalie gasp as I tried to hold back a giggle.

"Wow our little Bella has grown up." Esme said.

"Your going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth" Jasper chuckled. I looked over at him to see him laughing at Rosalie.

"Oh no you don't" Mark stopped Bella and sat her on top of the car trunk.

I grabbed Japer hand as I began to have another vision.

"_I always wanted to have sex in your room. It not fair we always have sex in my room where I grew up" I heard Mark tell Bella as she stared at him with lovely-dovey eyes. _

"Let's see" He said pretending to think and scratch his chin.

I wont make that come true. That's for sure. I need to make that not happen.

"We join the mile high club. We did it in the car." Bella wrapped her legs around his torso and brought him closer to her.

"Right" She said and started to kiss his neck.

"I want to do you on the floor. On the Door." He continued his rhyme.

"And on the grass and in my ass?" she ask.

I heard Jasper gasp next to me. Oh god.

_Edward don't move. Please don't do anything reckless._ I thought.

"God I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." I heard say back to him.

"Let me open the front door so we can bring our luggage in" Bella said. Just like the vision I had about her. She's walking happily with her soon to be husband in her father house. I have to stop the vision from happening.

"Jasper. Make her look over here," I told him. "Fast hurry, we have to do something."  
"Run?" he ask.  
"Yes!"

"Show time" I said loud enough for my family could hear. "Look mean and scary."

Jasper ran near her making a gust of wind blow towards her.

Slowly, Bella turned to her left and saw us standing in the woods.  
This wont make her scared of us. I know her. We have to go to the extreme with Bella. Think Alice think.

Bella quickly looked in her trunk. She looks scared.  
She's scared of Jasper. He almost ate her. We would use Jasper against her. YES one point for Alice, Zero for Mark.

I need to get her attention again…  
"Emmett chuckle loudly. Loud so she can hear." I said.

"Jaz, I need you to scare her. Scare her. Ooh make her sleepy. Do it and she'll know who…" I trailed off.

Can my plan be anymore perfect?

Emmett chuckled making Bella look over her shoulder at us.

"Jasper do it." I said smiling at him.

Jaz stepped out and I looked at Bella.

Not a second later she dropped her luggage.

"Runrunrun." I said. "Hurry hide."

Jasper looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I jumped up and climb the tree. I turn to see Rosalie and Emmett do the same. I looked up to see Esme on Carlisle lap on a tree branch.

"Edward?" I called out. I look down and he as still standing there looking at Bella.

I turned to look at Jasper who was next to me.

"Fuck" I whispered.

I dropped myself landing on top of Edward and rolled him behind a tree trunk.

"Yeah, my arm fell asleep." Bella said responding what Mark said.

I looked and she was looking over her shoulder at the place were my family and I were standing.

"Come on baby I'll cook you some dinner." Mark told Bella.

"When I say run you run" I told Edward as I got off of him.

"And when she says jump, you jump." Emmett laughed.

"What the heck just happen?" Rosalie appeared behind Emmett.

"They are going to have sex, soon." I said ignoring Rosalie. "We have to stop them."

"Don't ignore me Alice." Rosalie yelled.

"She has to know she's going to be one of us. That's why we taped the sketches."

"Just leave it to Alice." Esme added in. "She knows what she's doing."

"Yea but I don't do good with spontaneous shit." Rosalie fought back.

I grabbed Jaz hand again. Oh shit another vision.

"Here Alice." I felt someone give me a pen and place a paper under it.

I started to draw.

"We never tried the stairs" I heard Bella say.

I focus my eye to the drawing I drew and saw that I drew another picture of Edward and Bella kissing; the rest of the family was in the background smiling at them.

"Oh god!" I heard Bella yell.

"I'm guessing she saw her wall?" Emmett said.

"Her future hasn't changed. We have to stop them." I mumbled.

"Change what future?" Esme ask taking the sketch away from my hands.

"She's going to have sex with him in a couple of minutes and yet…" I pointed at the sketch she had on her hands. "We have to stop them from having sex."

"Anal." Emmett whispered scratching his chin. I looked over at Rosalie and she slapped him.

I looked over at Edward. He was staring at the house.

"If you want you can get in the car" Carlisle said. "Her scent. It's new."

With out a look back he began to walk toward the car.

"Alice, you dated this for next week. You said she'd be here for five days." I nodded my head and she continued, "Did you forget that it takes two days for someone to turn. I'm guessing she's already a vampire by this time."

Oh shit I forgot. Well not really I don't remember how long it takes.

"So the day she's suppose to leave is the day she gets turned by one of us. I'm guessing you or Edward." Rosalie said pointing to Carlisle.

So we have five days to convince her to stay.

"Somehow we have to get rid of Charlie and Mark so we can knock some sense into her." I said standing up.

"Or knock Edward into her." Emmett chuckled.

"Wait." I stop Rosalie from hitting Em. "That too."

"Whut?" Emmett said.

"Who can forget Edward?" I thought out loud. I looked over at Jasper "Wouldn't it suck if someone was about to have sex with someone while thinking about another guy?" I turned to look at Edward who was sitting in the passenger seat of Bella rented car.

"Edward has a scent too. He always slept with her. She woke up with him next to her." I continued.

I looked up at my family to see then giving me a confused look.

"I know what to do!" I clapped my hands with a smile on my face. I need to sit and think this through.

"Do you now?" Rosalie said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Shh listen."

"I should have never had sex with you, now I made you into a sex addict" we heard Mark say.

"Esme go upstairs and cock-block them." I turn to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Go in her room. Don't let the guy see you. But let Bella see you. It'll scare her and leave the sketch. It'll remind her again that this" I pointed to the sketch, "is going to happen. I know it will."

"I love you too," we heard Bella say.

"Gogogogog. I'll go with you."

I grabbed Esme hand and ran inside Bella house.

We were on the stairs when we heard Bella moan.

"Make sure she sees you." I whispered to Esme and pushed her inside Bella room.

I moved near Bella doorway and peeked inside her room.

Mark was removing Bella shirt and he threw it right in front of where Esme was standing. Score!

I look to see Bella look over Mark shoulder and see Esme standing with her shirt in her hand.

I covered my mouth to hold in my giggle when I heard Bella yell.

"Drop and run." I whispered loudly to Esme.

Esme dropped Bella shirt as well as the sketch and ran out of Bella room.

"…I didn't hurt you did I?" I heard Mark say.

"I'm fine I thought I saw something." I heard her say.

"Cock-block, check." I whispered to Esme "Come on lets go."

We both ran outside to the wood out front of Bella house.

"Get Edward out of the car." I told Em.

"What happen?" Carlisle ask.

"Let's just say she wont be having sex with anybody while she's in Forks."

"Is she okay?" Edward said standing next to me.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to Mark thoughts." I said. I was sorry. The things he hears from people thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Esme said after a while of silence. "What's the plan?"

"Charlie works tonight. Can we make him work until later?" I ask around.

"Animal attacks?" Rosalie said. She looked over at Em "Consider it done."

"So then tomorrow…" I look over to Jaz and he nodded.

"…I cant make anything with frozen food." I heard Mark say from inside Bella house.

"Yeah, c'mon lets go to the store." Bella replied.

I looked over to Carlisle and smiled.

"Anybody up for some grocery shopping?" I smiled.

* * *

Currently watching: TMZ. Does anybody know if the movie Summer's Moon is any good?  
The movie was on last night but my cable doesnt get the channel it was showing on.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay for reaching 100 reviews!

So this story is taking longer than I hoped.

Review make me happy

Enjoy and if you don't like this chapter tell me.

* * *

Alice POV

"_Anybody up for some grocery shopping?" I smiled. _

I look over at Carlisle seeking his opinion and saw he was staring at Edward.

My smile faded as I turned to Edward.

He was watching Bella as she got in the car with Mark.

"Do you want to talk to her?" I ask politely.

"Yes." Was all he said, never looking at me. We all watch as they drove out of the neighborhood.

"Well now your chance." I said after a while. "Let's go to the store!" I clapped my hands.

"Really?" Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett choked out.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Alice, don't you think?" Carlisle spoke, "that…. It's a smart idea?"

"So…what now?" Ask Emmett.

"The bad thing about …well, me, is that the future."

"It's not set in stone." Esme interrupted.

"Let's drive to the store, I need to think this over." I said. Jasper came to my side and linked my fingers with his.

If we all appear in front of Bella, she'll scream. If she notices us first, she'll try to avoid us. If we all confront her, she'll run. If I confront her, I'll be different. Esme can't confront her, Bella scared of her after what happen. Rosalie won't confront her, not yet. Emmett could, and so can Carlisle. If she sees Edward, she'll avoid him.

I heard a door close and notice I was in the car already.

"You were out of it." Jasper whispered to me. "Don't worry, keep thinking. I'll be here."

I smiled at him, close my eyes and began to think again.

Emmett or Carlisle could distract Mark, or Esme could too.

I need, no, WE need to get Bella to come home so we could talk to her. And of course it has to be soon, before she leaves so we change her. She wants to be changed, she just doesn't know it.

"Alice, I can feel you getting mad and frustrated. What's wrong?" Jasper said next to me.

I open my eyes and saw Jasper and Carlisle waiting for a response.

"We need to split up. Emmett, stay in the meat section. Carlisle in the veggies, Rosalie and Esme could stay in the front. Jasper, you can be in the bread section. I'll be, I'll be by the car, Bella car. Did you all bring your cell phones?"

"You sound a little…. You don't sound confident about this." Emmett ask.

"Where's Edward?" I ask ignoring Em.

"He stayed with Esme and Rose, they took the other car." Carlisle replied.

"This is probably the only time I need to know what's going on inside Bella head."

"Okay" Emmett said. ".here." He pulled up on a parking spot and turn off the car.

We all got off the car and waited for Esme, Edward and Rosalie to get out of the car.

"What's the plan?" Esme ask. "I don't want to something dangerous, especially in a supermarket, there's camera's around.

"Yeah I know that's why you need to pick up every time I call. Okay?" I looked around and they nodded. "Rosalie and Esme could stay in the front of the store by the cashiers and the magazines. Edward, stay… stay with me." I smiled at him. "Ready! Go! I giggled.

Everyone started to walk inside; Esme even got a shopping cart.

"Come on Edward." I told him. "Lets go sit on the mechanical elephant" I laugh.

As we got closer I heard Bella say "Oh and Tomatoes". I sure do love our super hearing and all.

I dialed Carlisle number and he picked up in the first ring.

"No, I'm going to get baby tomatoes. I want to make the Bella special." I heard Mark say.

"Near the tomatoes, got it." Carlisle ask over the phone.

"Yeah but don't walk up to her. Try to get her to look at you. Pretend you don't know she's there."

"Why you cant get in my pants tonight…" I heard Bella whisper from a distance.

"Carlisle, get their attention! Don't make them kiss. Do it nownownow!"

I heard something fall in the background and people saying excuse me.

"Whoops sorry" I heard Carlisle say.

"What happen?" I ask Edward.

"He dropped onions"

I laughed. Onions, if people knew we were vampire they'll know onions cant hurt us.

Edward must have read my thoughts, he look down at me and smiled a little.

"Alice" I heard from the phone.

Oh shoot Carlisle.

"Yeah I'm here."

"What's next?"

"Hold on."

I check for Bella future but only saw her eating dinner with Charlie and Mark.

"I have nothing" I sighed over the phone.

"Get Emmett and follow her but don't let her notice you"

"Ok call me when you have something."

I hung up and started to dial Jasper.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Kiss Me," I giggled over the phone.

"Is that code for something darlin'?"

"It is. It means to get your butt over here. She spotted Carlisle."

"Ok. I'll be right there."

I hung up and started to dial Esme when I heard Mark's voice.

"I'll be fine. Renee and Phil told me about him. I'll pass the chief with flying colors"

I started to dial Carlisle number.

"Spotted her." He answer.

"k" and I hung up.

I started to dial Esme.

"She's walking toward the check out." She answered.

"I know. Don't go up to her. Carlisle and Em are ok? Don't do anything sudden or scary. Ok bye" and I hung up.

"Yea let's hope so" I heard Bella tell Mark.

I started to dial Carlisle again. Maybe he could distract Mark so Edward could talk to Bella.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Talk to her…them. Tell her that Edward and I need to talk to her."

"Ok. When can I talk to her?"

"What is she doing now?" I ask

"She's paying."

"Talk to her when she's bagging. And remember to be nice."

"Sure" and he hung up.

I look at Edward to see him leaning against the mechanical horse and I was sitting on top of the purple elephant.

We must look hot I thought.

Edward look at me and shook his head. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture.

"Hey that was spontaneous!" I told him.

"That's the only way with you." He told me.

"Do you guys need help?" I heard Carlisle ask. He's probably telling Bella!

"Nope" I heard Bella respond.

"You heard her" Mark said after her.

I looked over at Edward and got off the elephant.

Edward look at me and I pointed at Bella car.

He nodded and look down again.

"Bella" I heard both Carlisle and Emmett say.

I turned around and notice Edward wasn't near the metal horse.

"Hi" Bella replied.

I started to dial Esme.

I hope Edward isn't doing something stupid.

"What happen?" Esme answer.

"Where's Edward and Jazz?" I question/

"Bella" I heard Carlisle and Emmett say again. I freaking told them not to sound scary!

I saw Esme walk out of the store with the phone to her ear.

"He's with Rosalie." She said looking at me from afar.

"What?" I heard Bella sounding mad.

"Bella?" Mark ask Bella.

"Did Bella see you, Rosalie or Edward?" I ask

"I believe she saw Rose and Edward. Not me, I was answering your call." Esme spoke out.

"Leave me alone" I heard Bella say.

"Do you guys want something?" I heard Mark ask.

"Esme keep Jasper there. ok?" I ask her.

"Sure" I hung up on her. I notice little kids walking with there parents, the little kids kept asking out my eyes. I open my purse and pulled out my sunglasses. Why do kids always notice everything.

"We need to talk to Bells" Emmett said.

"I don't need to talk to you guys" Bella said.

I saw Bella walk out of the market with a shopping cart in hand and started to head my way. I smiled when she got near me.

"Fuck" I heard her whisper as soon as she saw me.

Wait what is she doing?

"What the hell was that?" Mark ask Bella when he reach her.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Listen can you take the bags to the car? I forgot to get something." She told him.

Wait no. Talk to me! I saw Esme and Jasper look at me with a confuse look on their face.  
I started to walk closer to Bella.

"Sure okay" Mark told Bella.

Bella headed back inside the store and I followed but I headed toward my family

"What happen?" Jasper ask me.

"I..She…." I stuttered. She wasn't suppose to run away when she saw me!

"Where is she going?" I heard Rose ask.

"Beer." Edward answered.

"Jaz, we're gonna pay for something. She's heading toward the check out now. And when you see her send her some lust. She knows that you do that. It'll scare her. Maybe we can get her alone and Edward and I could talk to her."

"Sure." He told me.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emm. Animal attack. And do it fast. And do it so Charlie won't get home. We need to talk to her and fast."

I got "sure" and "ok" from everyone and they left.

I got sunglasses and gave them to Jasper. I don't want some floozy cashier wanting to bone my mate.

"Rose, stand a couple of people behind Bella." She nodded and picked up a watermelon.

Jasper and I got chips and headed to the cashier.

"I could feel her nervousness" Jasper told me.

"Do it." I looked over my shoulder slightly to see if it was her.

I saw Jasper turn around and smile at her but he gave her a mysterious smile…a smile that says 'hey I know what your thinking' smile.

Jasper knows the effects of his smile. I giggled because I'm probably the only person who knows.

"Thank you" Jasper said receiving his change back.

We walked outside and I heard Rose chuckle as she picked up a magazine.

"Someone shouldn't leave there loved ones in the car alone."

"Where's Edward?" I ask Jasper. "Now's his time."

I looked toward the mechanical elephant and there was Edward playing with the Cullen Crest.

"Edward" I called out as I started to walk towards him.

He looked up and started to walk towards me.

"Talk to her." I smiled.

I turned around to see Bella pass the automatic doors and sigh in relief when she saw Mark alive.

Edward walked behind her and whispered "Bella.".

Jasper, Rosalie and I were behind him. Jasper was ready to grab him just incase something bad happens.

Bella turned around and stared at him.

"Bella" he called again. "Love" he held out his hand.

I smiled as I saw Bella reach out her and but stop half way.

She quickly turned around and walked toward her car.

"What the hell happen?" Rosalie ask from the back. "Hold on let me go get her." She push pass us but Jasper held on to her.

I looked over at Edward to see him playing with his cuff again.

"The ring." I thought out loud. "remind me to get rid of that thing."

"What are you talking about?" Rose ask.

"She ran because she notice the ring on her finger. She notices the commitment she has." I sighed. We were so close. We have to get rid of him. "Edward, Rosalie. You guys can go home. Jasper and I need to finish up something." I said grabbing Jaz's hand.

"Oh no. No way. Tell me" Rosalie added.

I sighed and look at Jaz. "I'm planning to get Bella away from Mark. Charlie need to be out of the picture too."

"Your gonna…?" she question me.

"Knock Mark out. Then tomorrow he'll meet Charlie and…well, their not gonna get along."

Rosalie eyed me for a while. I raised an eyebrow and stepped back a little. She knows I hate it when she does that. She just stares at me with no expression on her face.

"Then your going to come home?" she ask. Her face with concern now.

"Yes mother." I rolled my eyes.

She gave me a smile and threw her arm around Edward shoulder.

"Race ya?" she looked at Edward.

"Come on Jaz. Lets do what your good at." I winked at him.

Jaz and I walked toward the car while Rosalie and Edward got in the other car. Emmett probably convince Carlisle to run instead of driving. I dialed Carlisle as I got in the car.

"What's up?" Emmett yelled over the phone.

"What's the prognosis?"

"Lets go" I said when Jas turn on the car. "And hurry."

"Animal attacks near the old folks home and La Push. Animals on the roads too." Emmett said.

"Do you think it'll stop Charlie from going home?" I ask.

"If this doesn't then we have a problem. But he is the chief." He added.

"Bye." I replied and hung up. If this doesn't work were going to have to kidnap her.

Jasper pulled up a few houses down from Bella's and we decided to run to her house.

All I had on my mind was how to get rid of Mark when Bella turns into one of us.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok ok.

Super duper sorry for the hold up.

Its been...what...three months?

Crazy right?

Any who, review if you want. You don't have to because of the long wait.

But if you do I WILL write faster...cuz its the only way i know you guys read.

Anyway anyways...

Should I summarize what has happen so far?

No no? ok, Just read the darn story already.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I started the car.

Don't freak out…they wont kill you I thought to myself. I'm probably driving to a place full of killers. They all admitted they killed humans before!

As I drive I pass by the diner and decided to stop.

I open the door and heard the bells ring on top of my head.

I looked around for an empty booth and sat down on. lifted and open the menu as i heard orders being called back in the kitchen.

"Hey what can I get ya?" a girl ask placing a pen on the table.

"I'm not sure yet." I looked up at her. "Hey I'm sorta new here."

"Well, welcome to Forks." she interrupted popping her gum.

"Thank you, have you heard about the Cullen?" I ask quickly.

"Sorta" she replied, "I mean they're a couple of years older than me," and it was true. She didn't look older than eighteen. You can tell she's still in high school by the way she speaks "Dr. Cullen really handsome and his wife is like really really pretty. I've seen Rosalie and Alice once in a while. Same goes for the Jasper guy and his friend, the big guy. I think their names are weird, don't you think so?"

"What about Edward?" I looked up at her.

"Rumors say he still lives in Forks. I've never seen him but my friends have. When they walk home from parties cuz you know you can't drink and drive. They seem him walk in that street where Mr. Swan lives. He's the chief of police ya know. Supposedly he's a bum living in the woods near a river. But who know I heard he was really really pretty too. To bad I don't remember him. I was like twelve when he was in high school. And did you hear…."

"Um I think I'll have a coffee to go, too" I interrupted her.

"Sure" she said and walked away.

I open my bag and got out Edward cuff.

"Why can't you move on." I whisper to myself. I started to trace the lion with my finger

"Because I can't." I heard the familiar voice next to me making my drop the cuff on my lap.

"Thank you for holding it for me Bella." he said quietly.

Don't look at him I thought to myself. Just tell him to give me Mark back and thats it. Its simple really, but why cant I say it?

"Can I join you?" He ask breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I choked out. I couldn't even hear myself say it but I heard a "Thank you" coming from him.

My eyes got fixated at the end of the table and I saw Edward slide on the seat in front of me. He place his hands on top of the table and one on top of another and sat there.

Without making eye contract I lifted my gaze toward his hands.

Somehow Edward without his cuff doesn't look as good.

I chuckled a little after looking for a tan line on his wrist.

"Um sooo here is your coffee Miss." the waitress appeared. "If you want I could get you a menu sir". I looked up at the waitress and saw her give Edward a flirtatious smile. I looked over at Edward to see him giving her the same smile keeping eye contact.

"cough cough" I said toward Edward. I looked back at the waitress and she smiled bigger shifting her weight on the other leg.

"Edward" I said out loud. Nothing. "Edward" I said again. I sighed rolled my eyes.

"Owwwow.." I said ask I kicked Edward shin.

"Bella!"

"Oh Miss are you okay?" she ask.

"I'm fine." I said "I'm just waiting for my fiancee Mark to show up." I looked over at Edward while saying the last part.

"I don't need a menu thank you." He told the waitress.

"Sure, just call if me if you need anything." She said looking over at each of us.

I looked over at the waitress and she walked away and she turned around and whispered loudly "Thats Edward Cullen!" and winked at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He ask quietly.

"I do mind." I looked out the window.

"Bella...Bella." he sighed "I could explain all this."

Explain all this? Explain how crazy his family is?

"Lets drive to the house and I'll explain."

The house? The house where I almost got eaten?

"No" I said picking up the cuff from my lap.

I felt the booth shift and saw Edward face move closer to my ear as he sat next to me.

"Fine. Can we leave from here though? The thoughts from these people are making me sick." He chuckled.

I cracked a smile. I wonder if he could he Mark thoughts. I felt the wind blow my hair making a curtain between Edward and I.

"I need to show you something. Come with me?" He ask playing with my hair and moving it behind my ear.

"Once last time? Our meadow?"

* * *

Any ideas what to do with Mark? I have several but want YOUR ideas ;)


End file.
